Flying
by Seddielover945
Summary: This is a squeal to Falling. Mitchie and Caitlyn couldn't be happier that the guys get done with tour in three days. Sarah has some exciting news she's going to Camp Rock this summer with Mitchie and Caitlyn. Everything seems to be amazing,but when The Queen Bee Katie and her crew are also going to be going to Camp Rock, anything could happen. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys I'm backs with another Camp Rock story. This is a squeal to Falling I would recomend reading Falling before you read Flying other wise you'll be confused. Anyways Reveiw and I'll give you a cokkie! :) Love Always Seddielover945.

Micthie PoV:

"Mitchie you better hurry up, or you'll be late for school!"

"Coming mom!" I shout checking my hair and crossing off another day on my wall calender. Three more days;just three more days till he comes, Shane oh how much i miss him, Its been almost three months since Caitlyn and I said goodbye to them in the airport. Three months since Iv'e felt his lips touch mine. I run down the stairs as fast a my legs will carry me. On the way I ctach a glimpse of Caitlyn's room from across the hall. There's clothes on the floor and her neon blue comforter is barley visable through the masive pile. I roll my eyes tipical Caitlyn.

"Hey slow poke I see you've managed to pick youself up out of bed." Caitlyn says as she pokes me in the stomach. I roll my eyes grabbing a peiece of buttered toast off of a plate.

"Come on Cait let's go." She nods following me out the door as my mom waves to both of us.

"Woah I say your room and its a huge mess."

"Yeah I know,but I just couldn't figure out what to where this morning,"

"Oh fine whatever you say." Caitlyn rolls her eyes picking up her pace so she can ctach up to my fast walking skills.

"Have you talked to Nate lately?"

"A little,but not much cinsidering their super busy." Caitlyn answers.

"I know Shane called me last night for like ten mintues that was all. Although I do understand,but it sucks."

''I know you feel girly,but just think about it three more days and we'll be in their arms." Caitlyn reminds me. We enter the school our backpacks bumping against our backs. I spot Sarah and wave. She smiles walking over us.

"Guess what guys I'm going to Camp Rock with you two this summer!" She yells. I could scream as Caitlyn as i give her a couple side hugs.

"Hey Losers guess who's going to Camp Rock this summer?" Katie says walkjing up to the three of us, My eleacted smile fades. Oh Boy!


	2. Chapter 2

Micthie PoV;

"So she's going to Camp Rock with us?" Sarah asks as I sit on my bed watching Caitlyn strum my gutiar.

"Yeah pretty much." Caitlyn answers.

"Oh great!" Sarah says sarcasticly. I nod.

"I know girls."

"So when do the guys get off tour?"

"Two days." Caitlyn says.

"And counting." I add.

Sarah smiles pullingh her brown hair up into a ponytail.

"Three months till Camp Rock." I say.

"So what's it like?" Sarah questions.

"Amazing." I answer.

"Yeah that gives me information." Sarah says. "But I'm so excited!"

"You should be." I say.

"Hey do you thin k your mom has lunch made yet?"

"I dunno?" I answer. "Why don't we go check." The girls nod. My Phone beeps. Shane.

_"Hey Mitch cannot wait to see you, miss you. Love Shane." I smile quickly texting him back._

_"Miss you too, so excited 2 days and counting! XOXO Mitchie." I folow the girls downstairs where my mother is serving mashed potatos, gravy, and roast beef. _

_"Yum." I say sitting down beside Sarah. _

_"This is great Connie." Sarah says._

_"Thanks Sarah, so I hear your going to Camp Rock with us this year."_

_"Yup i'm so excited!" Caitlyn's phone rings._

_"It's Nate!" I roll my eyes, she's so obbsessed..._


	3. Chapter 3

Mitchie POV:  
I run the brush through my hair as I glance over at the picture of Shane and I sitting on my dresser. I can't help, but smile as I let out a yawn. The clock reads 10:00am. I peel off my pajamas and get dressed in light flared jeans with swirly patterns on the back pockets. I a black teeshirt with the logo for my dads hardware store in big neon blue letters and the phone numbers listed below. I pull on green ankle socks and my gray converse. I pull my hair back into a messy bun on the back of my head and smile as I apply some lip gloss, blush, mascara, and powder. I decide to go check on Caitlyn so I leave my room. I walk into her room, she's tying her green converse and biting her bottom lip. I look over her outfit. A purple tee shirt that has our school's basketball team logo and players listed on the back. Dark jeans with faded knees and strings hanging from the bottom pant legs. There's a hole just above her knee and one on her knee. I smile. Very Caitlyn.  
"Hey." I smile.  
"Hi." We're planing on meeting Sarah at Dairy Land and then just hanging out.  
"Ready to go?"  
"Yup."  
"Good." She grins. We walk out of her room.  
"Who did your hair?" I question.  
"Your mom. Oh and by the way we kind of stole your hair strainer." I laugh.  
"It's okay I really don't care."  
"Good." Caitlyn smiles as we walk into the kitchen.  
"Good morning girls." My mother says. We smile.  
"Hey mom."I answer planting a kiss on her cheek. She gives us toast and soon we leave to go to Dairy Land. Caitlyn and I walk down the street talking.  
"So you ready for tomorrow?"  
"So much!" She squeals. Did I mention the guys get back tomorrow? We walk into the Dairy Land parking lot and I can see Sarah sitting by the window. She waves at us as we enter the restaurant.  
"So are you guys excited?"  
"Yeah." I say. For a while I've had a feeling that she's liked Jason, but it's to hard to tell yet.  
"So you ready to order?" I question looking at my menu.  
"Mmmhmm." Sarah answers.  
"Good." Caitlyn says. "I'm starving!"  
"As always." Sarah says. I laugh.  
"Caitlyn you just had three pieces of toast at home."  
"What can I say Mitchie I'm a hungry girl." Sarah rolls her eyes moving a piece of brown hair out of her eyes and behind her ear. We all order our food, I get a cheese burger and fries, Sarah orders a BBQ sandwich and onion rings, and Caitlyn orders chicken fingers and waffle fries. I smile at my two best friends as I take a bite of my cheese burger. Caitlyn's phone beeps. I watch her turn to it and see a smile appear on her lips. Nate. She squeals. She's crazy, but you gotta love your crazy, nutty best friend. Sarah smiles. I nod.  
"I know." I mutter watching Caitlyn quickly text back like a loony bird.  
"Sarah can I ask you something?"  
"You know you can Mitch." She says dipping an onion ring in BBQ sauce.  
"Do you like Jason?" Her face goes pink.  
"Maybe a little."  
My wonders are solved.


	4. Chapter 4

Mitchie POV:  
I wake up in a cold sweat and stare at the clock. 2:00 am. I groan and pull the blankets up over my head. My mind is filled with everything... The guys get back today, but yesterday seems to be a blur. Sure Sarah told me her feelings and all that. We had a good lunch. The guys play one last concert tonight. My town. I grin of corse we're all going. Sarah, Caitlyn, and I. I decide to go get a drink so I get up and head down the stairs. The kitchen light is dimmed so people don't fall in the middle of the night. Mainly Sarah. She's sleeping over tonight in my room so is Caitlyn. I go over to the cabinet to get and I feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist and before I can scream I feel a hand cup over my mouth. My eyes go wide as I hear a voice in my ear.  
"Hey." I break out in an instant smile.  
"Shane?" I breathe.  
"Mmmhhhmmm." He releases me and I huge him. He kisses me slowly I lean into it smiling.  
"I thought you weren't getting here until 4pm?"  
"Well we got here early and I called your mom... She let us stay." Of corse only my mother would let them wake her up at 1:00am and let them in so they can stay. Well besides us girls. I hug him again, yawning.  
"Go back to bed Mitch and don't tell Caitlyn or Sarah were here." I nod and start to head up the stairs.  
"Hey by any chance does Jason like Sarah?"  
"I'm pretty sure he does." Shane answers. I nod grinning and then go back to my room. I climb into bed grinning. Shut my eyes and fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Mitchie POV:  
"Ahhhh!" I smile opening my eyes, Caitlyn must have found out about the guys being here.  
"Mitchie!" She screams, I can hear her feet running back up the stairs.  
"Yes Caitlyn?" I ask groggily.  
"The guys are here!" I nod slowly as a smile creeps on my lips.  
"Woah Woah Woah you knew about this?"  
"Yes Cait I knew about this."  
"How?"  
"I'll explain later now would you please let me get dressed?" She nods and races down the hardwood stairs. I roll my eyes and get up to find Sarah's sleeping bag empty on the floor. I shut my bedroom door and put on a neon green pair of skinny jeans, a orange and green striped tank top, a brown half jacket, and brown boat shoes. I brush my hair and go down the stairs. Shane smiles at me. I laugh as Jason in gulps me in a gigantic bear hug.  
"Missed you too Jase."  
"Hey what about me?" Nate asks..  
"Yes Nate you too." I answer hugging him. I take a seat beside Shane as he kisses my cheek.  
"Did you sleep well?" He questions.  
"Yes thank you." I answer taking a bite of my waffle in front of me now. Sarah smiles walking down the stairs wearing a purple sweater dark flared jeans, and brown boots.  
"Sarah!" Jason yells hugging her. I see her face go apple red as she glances at me.  
"Jason it's really great to see you." Sarah replies moving a piece of brown hair out of her eyes. Jason grins letting go of her.  
"I missed you Sarah." Jason says all silly like.  
"Missed you too Jase." Sarah answers taking a seat beside me and stealing a bite of my mapley, coated waffle.  
"Hey!" I say. "Get your own!" Sarah laughs.  
"No thank you." I smack her arm playfully as she takes another bite.  
"Tell your mom this waffle is really good."  
"Yeah I will." I reply sarcasm coating my voice. Sarah rolls her eyes a grin plastering her face.  
"So anyways as she gets done with MY waffle anyone wanna do something?" A chorus of yes's go through out the kitchen.  
"Mitch you do know school starts in 30 don't you?"  
"Yes Caitlyn I know." She laughs and rolls her eyes. Shane smiles and glances at me.  
"You know I can drive you girls to school."  
"Thanks, but won't people wonder why you dropped us off in a fancy sports car and then they'll wonder who we were with." Caitlyn says.  
"I guess your right." He answers. I laugh.  
"Sorry."  
"Hey it's okay, but I will pick the three of you up." I nod.  
"Later popstar." I tell him kissing him. He smiles.  
"It's rockstar to you.." I roll my eyes.  
"It's good to have you back." I whisper. He grins.  
"It feels good to be back Mitch." I nod and he hugs me tight. We walk out the door as Nate and Shane follow us out to the porch. Shane waves as I slump my bag over my shoulder and the three of us head down the sidewalk on the way to school. Sarah smiles at me. I grin feeling much happier than yesterday


	6. Chapter 6

Mitchie POV:

I hear a car honk and look to my right, I smile to myself and climb in the passenger side of Shane Gray's car.

"Have a good day?" He questions pulling away real quick so no one see's him.

"Yeah.." I answer and smile.

"Nate called, he picked up Caitlyn and Sarah."

"No wonder they didn't walk out with me.." Shane chuckles pulling something out of his pocket.

"What's that?"

"Oh just because you keep stealing mine I got you a pair of your own." He says handing me a pair of neon green sunglases just like his red ones.

"Thank you." I answer slding them on my face. He grins at me lacing our fingers together.

"Your welcome Mitch." I laugh and look out the window of the fancy car.

"So I hear that there's this concert tonight and its this really famous band..'" Shane says.

"Oh really?" I reply.

"Yes and I just so happen to have three front row spots and back stage passes."

"And do I get to come?"

"It just so happens that you do.." I laugh.

"So who is this so called famous band?" I joke.

"I hear its Connect Three."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world Shane." He laughs.

"Good because I wouldn't be here without you Mitchie."

"Yes you would." I answer smiling.

"No Mitch I wouldn't Brown was right _YOU _were the one who changed me."

"Really?"

"Really really."

"Thank you so much because Shane I truly don't know where i'd be without you either." Shane smiles and squezzes my hand. We pull in my driveway and Shane kisses me gently and let's me out because he has to go to sound check. I wave as he drives away and can feel the blush creeping up on my cheeks as they get red. I smile to myself, bitting my lip and go inside. Caitlyn and Sarah are in my room trying to figure out what to wear tonight.

"What took you guys so long?" Sarah questions. I blush again, smiling.

"Were you kissing in the car again?" Caitlyn says.

"Maybe.." I reply. She rolls her eyes as I set my bag down on my bed.

"Come on we need to get ready for tonight." I nod and go over to my closet. I pick out a pair of dark skinny jeans, red ruffley top that goes down to my elbows. and my plain dark gray boots. Caitlyn and Sarah smile and nod. Sarah borrows some of my clothes and puts on a pair of light pink capris, gray toms, and a gray three quater length top. Caitlyn goes to change and comes back wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, red converse, and and a neon orange half top with a red tank underneath. I smile as Caitlyn curls mine and Sarah's hair. Sarah 'uses my hair straniger in her's. I smile and check the clock 6:23. The concert starts at seven. I smile and we head out out of my room.

"Are you girls excited?" My mom asks.

"Totally." Sarah answers. My mom laughs.

"Well I hope you have a wonderful time, the guys are staying here tonight right?"

"Yeah." I answer.

"Good because if they wern't I was going to force them to." With that I gotta laugh..Oh my mom, she's insane.

"We better get going." Caitlyn says. I nod.

"Yup Shane said to drop us off at the back so we can't get by the fans. He said that big man would know us so we could go in." Sarah smiles and my mom follows us out to the car. Mom drops us off behind the concert hall and Big Man reconizes us alomst right away. I smile and see Jason coming our way.

"Hey Jase you excited?" Sarah asks.

"Sarah he's done this for a _long_ time." Caitlyn says.

"Well actually i'm really excited!" Jason says jumping up and down like a little girl. I roll my eyes, only Jason...

"Would Connect Three please report to the stage front, your on in 10." Says a mans voice.

"I'd better go." Jason says.

"Bye Sarah! I tell Nate and Shane your here you might wanna go find your seats." I smile and nod as he walks away..

"He only said bye to you _Sarah_." Caitlyn points out as we walk to find our seats. Sarah blushes and lets out a small giggle.

"Somebody likes Jason.." I say in a singsong voice

"Mitchie!" She hisses as we sit down. I laugh high fiving Caitlyn.

"And now please welcome CONNECT THREE!" The crowd let's out a scream I beam with a smile on my face. The guys come on stage and Shane winks at me. I laugh.

"How are we all doing tonight!" Nate yells as the crowd screams again. I look over my shoulder and I swear my heart stops, it's _Katie!_


	7. Chapter 7

(Mitchie **bold**Shane italics both underlined)

Mitchie POV:

Please don't see us...PLEASE DO NOT see us! I hold my breath as I glance at Caitlyn. I smile weakly and menally scream.

"Okay so this is a song I wrote last summer about a _very speical girl._" Shane says smiling down at me and familar tune starts to play.

"Awe!" Sarah says. I grin and Shane starts to sing.I just remembered that nethier Caitlyn or Sarah had ever heard the full song.

_Everytime I think i'm closer to the heart,_

_What it means to know just who I am_

_I think Iv'e finally found a better place to start_

_Where no one ever seems to understand_

_I need to try to get to where you are_

_Could it be your not that far?_

_Your the voice I hear inside my head the reason that i'm singing_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

_Your the missing piece I need _

_The song inside of me_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you..._

_Yeah..._

_Your the remedy i'm searching hard to find_

_To fix the puzzle that I see inside_

_Baby all my dreams are the color of your smile_

_When I find you it will be alright_

_I need to try to get to where you are_

_Could it be your not that far?_

_Your the voice I hear inside my head _

_The reason that i'm singing_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

_Your the missing piece I need _

_The song inside of me_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

_Been feeling lost_

_Can't find the words to say_

_Spending all my time stuck in yesterday_

_Where you are is where I wanna be _

_Oh next to you.._

_You next to me_

_Ohh I need you find you Yeah.._

_Your the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that i'm singing_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

_Your the missing piece I need _

_The song inside of me_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you _

_I gotta find you_

_Your the voice I hear inside my head _

_The reason that i'm singing_

_I need to find you_

_I need to find you_

_]I gotta find you_

_I gotta find you_

_Your the missing piece I need_

_The song inside of me t_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

_Yeah_

_I gotta find you. _

Shane smirks at me and I laugh and smile. The whole crowd starts to scream.

"Thank You!" Shane says into the mic. I laugh and Shane leans down to grasp my hand in his for a few seconds.

"Do you wanna sing with me!" He yells over the crowd.

"Are you serious?!" I scream back.

"Of corase!" He yells. I smile linking my hand with his. I look over from Sarah to Caitlyn.

"Go!" Sarah yells.

"Do It!" Caitlyn also says.

"I want you to know!" Shane yells.

"If you do this everything will change!" I smile.

"I don't care." I yell as he pulls me up on the stage and Nate throws me a mic. I breath in deeply and smile.

"You can do this Mitch." He whispers as my back faces the crowd. I nod.

"You know the song right?" He asks.

"Yeah." I say and he nods to Nate.

"Hey everybody I would like to introduce someone speical!" Shane yells as the tune starts to play. I take in a deep breath and turn around to face the crowd as Shane starts to sing.

_If time was still_

_The sun would never never find us_

_We could light up the sky tonight. _

_I would see the world through your eyes._

_Leave it all behind._

Its you and me forever

If its you and me right now

That'd be alright

Be alright

Were chasing the stars to lose our shadow.

Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine!

So won't you fly with me?

Oh yeah gonna fly with me now...

**Now the past can come alive**

**And give it meaning and a reason**

**To give it all I can believe once again**

**It's you and me forever.**

_It's you and right now_

_That'd be alright_

_Be alright_

_We're chasing the stars to lose our shadow_

_Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine_

_So won't you fly with me?_

Maybe you were just afraid knowing you were miles away

From the place where you needed to be

And that's right here with me...

It's you and me forever 

It's you and me right now

That'd be alright

We're chasing the stars to loose our shadow

Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine!

So won't you fly with me?

**It's you and me forever**

**Its you and me right now **

**That'd be alright**

**Be alright**

**Were chasing stars to loose our shadow**

**Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine!**

**So won't you fly fly fly with me!?**

The song ends and Shane gives me a huge hug. He grabs my hand and take a boww.

"You were amazing" He says, I beam.

"Thank You!" I scream and the crowd continues to clap and scream.

"They love you Mitch!" He says.

"Really?! You think so?"

"I know so!" He answers. I smile and he helps me off the stage, I don't dare look back at Katie and her crew as Sarah and Caitlyn shower me with hugs ans squeals. Shane winks at me again and smirks. I laugh and hug my two bestfriends. '

Best Night Ever!


	8. Chapter 8

Mitchie: **Bold **Shane: _Italics _Both underlined

Mitchie POV:

Shane and I walk back stage.

"That was the most amazing feeling in the world!" I say loudly as he just laughs and hugs me. I can hear the screaming girls outside and laugh.

"So my mom wanted to know if you guys were staying tonight?"

"Yeah sure." I nod another grin makes it's way to my lips. The crowd continues to scream and yell.

"I have a question for you?" Shane says.

"Yeah?" I question.

"Since the tours ending do you wanna go sing with me one last time?" All I can do is nod as we go under to the rasing stage part. I can hear the crowd's screams as we're given mics and he grasps my hand.

"Ready?" He asks.

"Absolutely." I reply. The stage starts to lift and Shane whispers to me the song as he starts to sing. The stages levels and we stand in place.

_You warned me that you were gonna leave_

_I never thought you would really go_

_I was blind, but baby now I see_

_Broke your heart, but now I know_

_That is was being such a fool_

_And I didn't deserve you_

I don't wanna fall alseep 

Cause I don't know if i'll get up 

And I don't wanna cause a scene

But i'm dying without your love

Begging to hear your voice

Tell me that you love me too

Cause i'd rather just be alone

If I know I can't have you

**Looking at the letter that you left**

**Wondering if i'll ever get you back**

**Dreaming about when i'll see you next**

**When I will see you next**

**Will I ever get you back?**

**Knowing that I will never forget**

**I won't forget**

**I won't forget**

**That I was being such a fool**

_And I still don't deserve you_

_I don't wanna fall asleep _

_Cause I know if i'll get up _

_And I don't wanna cause a scene_

_But i'm dying without your love_

_Yeah!_

_Begging to hear your voice_

_Tell me that you love me too_

Cause i'd rather me alone 

If I know that I can't have you...

**So tell what we're fighting for?**

_Cause you know that truth means so much more_

_Cause you would if you could_

_Don't lie_

**Cause i'd give everything that i've got left**

**To show you I mean what I have said**

I was being such a fool 

But I can't live without you

Don;t wanna fall asleep

Don't know if i'll get up

_Don't wanna cause a scene_

**But i'm dying without your love!**

**I'm begging to hear your voice **

**Tell me that you love me too**

Cause i'd rather be alone 

If I know that I can't have you

Yeah!

_Don't wanna fall asleep_

**Don't wanna fall asleep**

_Cause I don't know if i'll get up_

**Who knows if i'll get up?**

_I don't wanna cause a scene_

_Cause I'm dying without your love_

**Yeah!**

**I'm begging to hear your voice**

**Let me hear your voice**

_Tell me that you love me too_

_Tell me that you love me too_

Cause I'd rather be along 

if I know can't have you

I smile as we both sing the last note and smile down at Caitlyn and Sarah as Caitlyn holds a video camrea. I laugh as Shane kisses my cheek and both of us grab hands and take one more nig boww. I grin madly and both of us wave at Caitlyn's camrea. We walk off the stage as Nate and Jason come over to hug both of us.I smile once more not being able to wipe it eoff of my lips. Nate takes our mics and lays them on a TV. I hug Shane on more time trying to blink the joyfull tears out of my eyes.

"Thank You!" I say as he kisses me on the lips softly. Sarah and Caitlyn come around the corner hugging both of us tightly.

"You two were amazing together!" Caitlyn squeals. Sarah nods a gigantic smile placed on her face.

"We were wern't we!" Shane beams. I smile and laugh.

"I guess we were." I reply

"Come on guys I know your really happy, but the fans come back stage in 10." Jason says.

"Yeah come on we'd better go." Nate says as Shane kisses the side of my head, not breaking our hands apart.

"We'll be right there." Shane says as Nate, Jason, Caitlyn, and Sarah start to walk away.

"Okay." Nate replies leaving us alone.

"Mitch." Shane says turning to me.

"You were _so _amazing out there tonight." He says wrapping his arms around me.

"Thanks Shane that means _alot_." He smiles.

:"Your welcome." He whispers as I wrap my arms around his neck, as we both smile.

"Come on we'd better go popstar." I say tugging on his fingers. He smiles nodding, kissing me on the forehead he smiles and follows me to where the others are..

"You ready for this Shane?" Nate saks as my boyfriend. Shane nods letting go of my hand. I smile and Shane grins at me. The gate opens the a ton of girls screaming come in. Most of them are screaming.

"I love you Shane Marry ME!" I can't help, but feel a hint of jelously. Shane reasures me by smiling softly. I giggle as the guys take pictures and sign pictures, notebooks, and bags. I over and one fan catches my eye, Shane must have noticed her too because he mouths for us to hide and tries not to freak out. Caitlyn, Sarah and, I hide, but we can still see the. Katie gives him a hug and they take a couple of pictures together.

"Don't worry Mitchie." Sarah says palcing a hand on my shoulder.

"Thnaks Sarah." I smile as Caitlyn gives me a sie hug.

"You were _so _good out there with Shane tonight!" Sarah says,

"And" Caitlyn says

"I got the whole last song on video!" I laugh and grin.

"We should put it on YouTube!" Sarah suggests.

"I'll think about it." I say glancing back at Shane as he winks at me once again. I laugh and smile at him as he signs a few bags. Katie left I guess and I can't help, but wonder how school will be on Monday.

"Well the tour is over!" Caitlyn says.

"Almost." I say. She nods.

Yup." Sarah smiles.

"So do you really like Jason?" Caitlyn whsipers to Sarah.

"Yes I do okay and shut it!" Sarah replies and I roll my eyes.

"You should tell him." I suggest.

"No I can't if he doesn't like me back it would be awful." Shw .answers.

"Sarah i'm pretty sure he does." Caitlyn says.

"Really." Sarah questions as I can her the hope in her voice.

"Really." I reply as the guys wave to the fans again.

"Mitchie do you think we could get ice cream afterwards?" Caitlyn questions.

"I don't know." I answer. Sarah rolls her eyes.

"I didn't know!" She says. I smile glancing over at Shane who smiles at me gratefully.


	9. Chapter 9

Mitchie POV:

As we pull in front of my house the smile is still on my face. Like Sarah wanted we brought home a tub of chocolate ice cream, and chocolate syurp. I smile as we all pile out of Shane's car and into my house. I sit the ice cream on the counter and garb six large bowls and small spoons. After dishing out the ice cream and handing it to each one of us we all go into the living room and sit on the couches.I plop down beside Shane and start to eat the ice cream. My mom comes in with a smile on her face and thanks us for bringing home the ice cream. I smile as she scoops herself a bowl amd sits down with us. Caitlyn and Sarah kick off their shoes and continue to eat slowly.

"So." Mom says.

"Did you all have a good time?" We all nod a grin widely.

"As much as I love being on tour i'm really really glad its over and done with." Shane says looking at me. I smile at him as I take a bite of the chocoaltey goodness. I mentally awe and grin back.

"So Mitchie did you deicde to put the video up on YouTube yet?" Caitlyn questions.

"I don't know." I say turning to Shane.

"Should I?" I ask Shane.

"Yeah, yeah I think you should." I smile.

"What video?" My mother asks.

"Mitchie sang with Shane tonight, twice." Sarah says as my mom smiles at me and gives me a hug.

"That's wonderful!" Mom says.

"I had a lot of fun." I answer. Sarah finshes her ice cream as well as Caitlyn and they take their bowls to the kitchen sink. I grin finshing the last bite of my own and take my bowl as well.

"Well i'm gonna go get on pajamis." I say as Caitlyn and Sarah nod, following me up to my room. We shut the door as Caitlyn grabs some PJ's out of her own room. I pull on white polka dot pants, and a green long sleeved top with three bottons at the top. Sarah also barrows some of mine: I pair of black fuzzy pants and a black and gray tee shirt. Caitlyn puts on pink neon pants, and a white three quater lenght top. I smile and we all head downstairs. The guys have already changed and we soon head off to bed. I sit on the couch beside Shane seeing that the others have already gone. I smile and lay my head on Shane's shoulder. He smiles kissing my forehead.

"Shane?"

"Hmmm?"

"Thank you _so_ much for tonight."

"Mitch like I said earlier I wouldn't be where I am without you." I smile kissing his cheek.

"I mean it though Shane I had the best time performing with you tonight."

"Thanks Mitch that means a lot." I smile laying my head back on his shoulder and grin. I yawn and he looks over at me.

"Goodnight popstar." I say smiling and yawning again. He laughs.

"Goodnight Mitch.."


	10. Chapter 10

Mitchie POV:

I wake up in my bed a slightly smile. Today is Monday the first day back since the whole concert thing and I cannot help, but be extremely nervous.I throw the covers off of me and go to the mirror to brush my hair. I smile as my unruly dark(almost black) hair goes straight. I grab a black three quater lenght tee with a gray half vest and put it on. A pair of white skinny jeans and my black knee boots with buckles on the sides. I put it all on and smile at myself in the mirror. I push my now long bangs over to the side and head down the stairs.

"Good morning!" Shane beams kissing me on the cheek.

"Hey." I say and sit in the kitchen chair beside Shane.

"Hot Tunes?" Shane asks. I nod and flick on the TV.

_"Shane Gray sang with an unknown girl Friday night, they seemed to have a pretty powerfil connection. No word on who this girl is yet, but we would hope to know soon, the girl has a beauitiful voice that worked well with Shane's, could this be the girl he was talking about in his new song? I'm Laura Jeffery Hot Tunes news." _Shane smiles at me as I eat my toast.

"I'm a bit nervous about school today." I admit.

"Mitch don't worry." He says giving a quick kiss on the lips. I nod.

"Thank You." Then eat the rest of my toast as Caitlyn comes down. She's wearing neon yellow skinny jeans and a red top with a big blue flower on the shoulder, he pink bobs and a red jacket.

"Good morning guys." I smile and put my plate in the sink.

"Have you seen Nate?"

"Yeah he's outside on the porch." Caitlyn smiles and walks out the front door.

Caitlyn POV:

I walk out the front door of Mitchie's house to find Nate on the porch swing with a light brown guitar on his knees.

"Hey." Nate smiles and kisses me as gently as I sit down beside him.

"So good morning." I say and lay my head on his shoulder.

"Morning." He replies.

"I can't finsh this last part." Nate says struming his gutiar.

"Here." I say taking the guitar out of his hands and into my own.

"I didn't know you play." I laugh.

"I do.." He smiles as I strum a couple of cords.

"So?" I ask.  
"Wait play that again.." He says.

"What this?" I say playing it again.

"Yeah yeah!" He answers. I smile.

"Why do you like it?"

"Yeah, Caitlyn I think we just finshed the song.." I smile and kiss his cheek.

Mitchie POV:

By the time we get to school iv'e mainly stopped freaking out. The guys let us out and we walk inside, I spot Sarah and smile as she rushes over to us.

"Mitchie did you watch Hot Tunes this morning?"

"Yeah." I answer and she gives me a hug.

"Don't worry my lips are sealed." I laugh.

"I trust you Sarah.." I say side hugging her. I walk over to my locker and put in my combo.

"Hello Mitchie." I turn around. Katie...

"Um hi.." I say.

"Mitchie you were really good on Friday.."

"Thank you?" I say more like a question. Katie smiles all too cheekily and walks away.

"She wants something.." Sarah says.

"I'd keep my eye on her.." Caitlyn replies. I nod..

"Good plan.."


	11. Chapter 11

Mitchie POV:

The rest of the week went by pretty quickly and was pretty much normal and before I knew it the weekend was here or I guess I should say is here. I start to get dressed in jeans, a gray sweater, and my black Toms. The air has gotten pretty chilly since the concert last weekend so Caitlyn and I have got out our winter clothes. I run a brush through my hair and make my way downstairs. I find the guys at the table eating eggs and buttered toast.

"Hey Micthie!" Jason says while taking a bite off eggs.

"Morning." I say scooping out my own eggs and putting some white bread in the toaster.

"You mom left a few mintues ago, saying something about catering a baby shower." Nate says.

"Oh yeah she told me about that." I reply as the toast pops up. I spred some butter on it. I take a seat beside Shane as Caitlyn enters the room giving Nate a kiss on the cheek and makes her way into the kitchen to get some breakfast of her own. After breakfast, Shane suggests that we do something since it is the weekend after all.

"We should." Nate chimes in and I completely agree.

"Hey Mitchie have you thought anymore about up loading that video?" Jason asks and I nod.

"I still think we should." Shane says turning to face me.

"Okay." I reply as Caitlyn squeals and gets up to get her laptop. Moments later she comes back and takes a seat beside me on the couch.

"So what do you want your username to be?" She asks. I think for a moment and turn to Shane.

"What do you think?"

"Um how about Shane Gray's girlfriend." He says and I roll my eyes.

"Nice try popstar, but no." I relpy as he makes a little fake awe sound.

"Um how about about Mitchie Torres 101." Jason asks.

"Nah to I don't know.." Caitlyn says.

"The Girl With The Voice?" Shane asks. I smile.

"Yeah I like that." Caitlyn types it in and we go through all of the nessasry sign up rules.

"So your all set." Caitlyn says as we make a background and pick out colors. I smile as she works on uploading the video of Shane and I from her camrea..Shane's phone rings and Jason jumps at the sound causing us all to laugh, Shane answers and after a while of yes's no's and uhhuh's I begin to wonder he finally hangs up and turns to me.

"Mitch that was my producer at Lava he said he heard us sing and wants _you to record_ with me." I open my mouth dumbfolded.

"After Camp Rock this summer that is, you would have to talk to your parents, but he was totally loving the idea." He adds.

"Yes! I would love to!" I almost scream in excitment.

"Good because I would love for you to record with me too." Shane replies giving me a hug.

"Can you beilive that camp is in about two months." Caitlyn says. I nod.

"I know how you feel Cait our second year of high school is almost coming to an end. It makes me feel really old." Caitlyn laughs at that and rolls her eyes.

"Mitch just wait untill your almost eighteen." Shane says.

"I already am!" Jason yells. I look over at him weridly, actally I think everybody is.

"Well that was, random." Caitlyn says causing us all to giggle and laugh.


	12. Chapter 12

Mitchie POV:

As I think back to the past couple of days my head starts to spin, so much has happened. Shane wants me to meet his parents and sister Charlie on the 7th of March. I must say I'm _really really _nervous. Caitlyn and Nate went out on their first official date a couple of nights ago and from what Caitlyn told me it went well. Jason and Sarah have talked a lot lately and although their not together yet I can see their friendship corase my parents said yes to the whole recording thing after summer and Shane took me out for ice cream to celebrate, he wanted to do something more, but I wouldn't allow something huge. He flew over to Californina with Nate and Jason yesterday to do some unfinshed bisniess with Connect Three's labal or Lava starts in about one and months and for March the weather has been cold. Today is the 1st and I am currently wearing a white shirt with white lacey flowers, a pair of dark jeans and my Toms. So six days untill I meet Shane's family. His sister is sixteen so my age and in her second year of high school, like Caitlyn and I are. Shane told me he tries to keep her out of the spotlight as much as possible. He said his family is pretty layed back like mine our and that I will be fine when I meet them. Camp Rock starts on the 5th of June and I am totally pumped. I have a most of my classes picked(In my head) so I feel like i'm set to go.I look back down at my song book and sigh, Iv'e been working on this song for at least three weeks and I was fine, but now i'm stumped. I'd call Shane, but he's busy. Caitlyn went to the store with my mom because when they left I was taking a nap. So it's just me at home for now. I must say this has been the first time iv'e been home alone in a while or since Caitlyn moved in with us becasue she's normally at home with me. I close my eyes and feel slightly lonely, although I shouldn't feel that other part of me feels happy to have the whole entire house to myself. My phone beeps from beside me and I pick it up. Shane. I smile.

_Hey Mitch I miss you.' _I smile.

_**Miss you too Shane **_

_This meeting is so boring! Wish you were here! :)_

_**Ha ha popstar can't wait until you fly back on Thursday**_

_I can't wait ethier don't forget you meet my parents and Saturday_

_**I know i'm just a bit nervous **_

_Don't be they'll love you_

_**I hope so**_

_They will_

_**Ha ha let's hope**_

_I gotta go i'll talk to you later_

_**K bye popstar**_

_Bye Mitch_

I grin placing my phone back on the bed beside me and wait for mom and Caitlyn to come home.


	13. Chapter 13

Mitchie POV:

Well today is the day I meet Charlie and Shane's parents. I look down at my nice jeans, brown boots, a white top white with lace with a brown skinny belt, and a brown cardigan. I curled my hair and put on a little make up. I walk out of my room and Shaneis sitting on the couch wearing a black plaid shirt, jeans, and a pair of gray vans.

''Hey you ready to go?" I nod and we walk out to his car. I slide in the passenger seat as he gets in the drivers and starts the car. He takes my hand and I look over at him smiling.

"Mitchie you look beautiful." I blush.

"Thank you." He grins.

"I'm nervous." I whisper.

"Mitch don't worry they will love you." I grin.

"Okay." I whisper. Minutes later we pull into a modern sized looking two story hour with a really long driveway and Shane parks his car in the drive. We get out and he knocks on the door. A girl about my height with brown curly hair that flows down to her waist and big brown eyes like Shane's opens the gives her a hug and she invites us inside.

"It's really nice to meet you Mitchie." She says. "I'm Charlie." I smile as the three of us take a seat on the couch.

"Hi." I tell her nicely. She smiles and I can tell that she's Shane's sister.

"Mom and Dad left a few minutes ago and should be back soon." I nod and glance a Shane. Charlie is wearing a pair of light jeans, a dark purple top with ruffles, a half jean jacket that matches her jeans and black boots with her jeans tucked inside, nothing to fancy and I suddenly don't feel so nervous. I hear a car pull in the drive and moments later a man and women enter. Shane's parents. I put on a smile as his mother comes over to me.

"Mitchie it is really nice to finally meet the girl who my son can't shut up about." His mother says and I smile even bigger. His father shakes my hand with a grin.

"It's nice to meet you too." I reply. His mother smiles as we take a seat beside Charlie again.

"So Michie tell us about yourself." His mom says.

"Well my full name is Mitchie Lynn Torres, I started singing at age five, playing the guitar at age seven and the panio at age ten. I live with my mom. my dad and my best friends are Sarah Morgan and Caitlyn Gellar. I am a sophmore in high school and am sixteen years old, turning seventeen the Steptember." His mother grins. ha

"Shane tells me that the two of you met at Camp Rock two summers ago." His father says.

"Yeah we did." Shane answers. His parents grin.

"Its nice to know that you to both share a love for music." His father says.

"Mitch do you mind if I show them our video?" Shane asks me.

"No I don't mind." I reply as Shane gets up and disapeers from the room.

"Charlie what school do you go to?" I question.

"Lincoln High about forty-five minutes from here, but I'm transforing to Jackson next week."

"Really?" I ask.

"Yeah why?"

"Because I go to Jackson." I answer. She smiles.

"Well I look forward to going to school with you." She says with excitment in her voice. "At least i'll know someone." Shane comes back later with his laptop and the video pulled up. He plays the video and his parents and Charlie clap and beam.

"Mitchie you were wonderful." His mother says.

"Thank you." I reply. She smiles and Shane kisses my forehead. I turn to Charlie.

"Do you sing?" I ask.

"I play panio and gutiar a little, but i'm not that great." She says shrugging.

"Oh please Char your wonderful." Shane tells his sister. Charlie rolls her eyes hugging him.

"Thank you Shane." He smiles.

"Your welcome sis." I smile, maybe today is okay. What was I worried about?


	14. Chapter 14

Mitchie: **BOLD **Shane: _ITALICS _Both: UNDERLINED

Mitchie POV:

"Do you think they like me?" I ask once we get back into Shane's car.

"Mitch I can tell they love you." I grin.

"Thank you." I tell him as he leans over the console and kisses me. I grin leaning my forehead against his.

"Hey no problem." He whispers smiles at me.

"So when we get home to your house I have an idea." He says.

"What's that?"

"Do you wanna record another song for your YouTube account on video?" He asks.

"Popstar that is a wonderful idea." I tell him kissing him again gently. He laughs starting up his car, grabbing my hand, and taking both of us home or well to my house.

The trip home was quiet, but nice and full of smiles which now brings us to now. Shane and I our trying to pick a song to record out of my song book.

"Dancing Away With My Heart?" I question and he nods, smiling.

_I fianlly asked you to dance on the last slow song_

_Benith the moon that was really a disco ball_

**I can still feel my head on your shoulder**

**And hoping that song would never be over**

I haven't seen you in ages

Sometimes I find myself wondering where you are

For me you'll always be eighteen and beautiful 

And dancing away with my heart

_I brushed the cuts back so I could see your eyes_

**And the way you move me was like you were reading my mind**

I can still feel you leaning to kiss me

I can't help, but wonder

Do you ever miss me?

I haven't seen you in ages

Sometimes I find myself wondering where you are

For me you'll always be eighteen and beautiful

And dancing away with my heart

_You went in and off you collage at the end of that summer and we lost touch_

I guess I didn't realize even at the moment we lost so much

**I haven't seen you in ages**

Sometimes I find myself wondering where you are

For me you'll always be eighteen and beautiful

And dancing away with my heart

Na na na 

Na na na na

Na na na na

Away with my heart

Na na na na

Na na na na

Na na na na

Na na na na

I go behind and turn off the camrea and close the video flap on it. Shane smiles coming over and hugging me.

"That was good, really good." Shane says.

"Thanks." I reply blushing.

"Welcome." He answers kissing my forehead and bringing me into his arms to hug me. I laugh into his shoulder and close my eyes.

"I liked the song." He whispers into my ear.

"Thank you."

"Quit thanking me becasue it's the truth ,Mitch."

"Sorry," I mumble.

"So are you excited about Camp Rock this year?" I ask.

"Yeah just me, you, and the music." He replies.

"Anit that the truth." I reply.

"Don't worry about Katie Mitch because I know what your thinking." He tells me.

"So more of our horrible boating skills this year?" I ask.

"Yes there will be." He answers.

"Good because I like going in circles." I say causing him to laugh.

"Me too, Mitch me too."

"So your reallty recording with me after Camp this year?" He asks sitting down on my bed.

"Yes and I cannot tell you how excited I am about that." I answer smiling.

"I am too you know." He says. I laugh.

"I know you are."

"Good." He replies.


	15. Chapter 15

Mitchie POV:

I smile and look down at my cell, the guys are gone again, for two weeks.

_Have a good day Mitch, miss you. _I grin and start to text back.

**I will popstar thank you, oh and by the way I miss you too. ** I slide my phone back into my pocket and go downstairs. Caitlyn is sitting at the table eating eggs and bacon.

"Morning." She says.

"Hey ready for school?" I question.

"Yup." She replies with a mouth full of bacon. I grab a bagel and cream cheese and we walk to walk in the school and I see and girl with long brown har and big brown eyes.

"Mitchie!" She says turning around.

"Charlie!" I say side hugging her. Caitlyn looks really confused.

"Caitlyn meet Shane's sister Charlie." I say. Caitlyn smiles.

"Hey i'm Caitlyn."

"i'm Charlie." Shane's sister replies smling.

"I'm dating Nate." Caitlyn nods and Sarah comes over and hugs me.

"Well good morning to you to Sarah." say laughing.

"Sarah this is Shane's sister Charlie." Sarah smiles.

"It's really nice to meet you Charlie." Sarah says puttng stuff in her locker. I grin as my phone beeps.

_Its nice to know that you miss me becasue I can't wait till I get back. Don't get me wrong, I love my musc and my band, but I wish I could see you._

**Awe! your sweet popstar. I wish I was there too, but gotta stay with Caitlyn, Sarah, and Charlie. Try not to get into any trouble while your gone. :)**

_Why thank you Mitch, tell Char I say hi and no promises on the trouble thing, just yet. _

**Very funny popstar, but I seem to remember a couple of years ago trouble was a thing of yours.**

_Whatever Miss Torres ;) I gotta go, but 'll talk you you later._

**Okay have fun bye :) XOXO**

I slide my phone back into my pocket and turn back to the girls.

:"Shane says hi." I say to Charlie and she laughs.

"My tipical brother." Sarah laughs taking a notebook out of her locker and then shutting it. I spot a Katie out of the corner of my eye and ignore the nervousness in my mind.

"So Charlie do you want to come to my house after school?"

"Yeah sure that sounds like fun." Charlie replies fiddling with her locker combonation. She manages to pop it open after the second of third try and smiles, it's right beside mine. Altough knowing my boyfriend he just might have something to do with that...Probably... I smile and we all walk to class together.

After school we all walk back to mine and Caitlyn's house and find my mom in the kitchen, as always.

"Hey mom." say kissing her on the cheek.

"Hey girls how was school?"

"Good." Sarah replies sitting down on a stool beside the counter top.

"Mom this is Shane's sister Charlie." I say as Charlie walks up beside me.

"Charlie is so nice to meet you, your brother has tols me a lot about you."

"it's very nice to meet you too Mrs. Torres."

"Oh call me Connie." Charlie smiles taking a seat beside Sarah. I put my bag down on the couch and grab a water out of the ridge as Caitlyn grabs a juice.

"Charlie do you want anything?" I ask.

"Water's fine." She answers as I grab her and Sarah both water bottles. I smile as Caitlyn and I take a spot across from Sarah and Charlie. Charlie tucks a piece of hair behind her ear as I take a sip of water.

"I miss Nate." Caitlyn says and Charlie laughs.

"Caitlyn I am not surprised." Sarah says smiling.

"Oh miss 'I like Jason.'"

"You like Jason?" Charlie asks smiling.

"Okay maybe a bit." Sarah says as her face goes beat red.

"Sarah know we just met, but I have known Jason for years, he likes you."

"Yes!" Sarah screams as my mom comes back into the room.

"Sarah you and Jason." My mom says.

"Not yet Connie!" Sarah says causing us all to laugh and giggle. Charlie smiles at me givng me a high five.

"He likes you Sarah!" Caitlyn yells. We all nod.

Charlie laughs again and we all smile. I love my life!


	16. Chapter 16

Mitchie POV:

I glance over at Charlie and Sarah, smiling.

"Do you think we could go some where?" Sarah asks hoping off of Charlie's bed.

"I dunno it's really chlly out there today." Charlie says poping a stick of watermelon gum into her mouth.

"Yeah your right." Sarah reples.

"Didn't Caitlyn say that she'd be here by now?" I ask.

"I thought so." Sarah replies. Over the past week and a half the four of us have gotten really close. Shane's mom is downstairs and his dad is working, the guys get back next week.

_Hey Mitch hope your having a good time with the girls, see you next week, can't wait-Shane. _I smile down at my phone and Sarah smiles knowingly at me.

**I am thank you popstar, see ya next week, I can't wait either two weeks feels like forever-Mitchie**

Charlie smles and hops off the bed and comes over sittng in a bean bag chair beside me.

"So are you texting my older bro agan?" She asks poking me on the shoulder. I feel my cheeks go red.

"Yes.." Charlie laughs.

"I kind of figured that Mitchie, he really really likes you."

"Well I really really like him too Charlie." She smiles knowingly.

"It's really nice to see him happy again."

"It was just me.."

"Mitchie I may have not known you for very long, but I know my brother and I know how he talks about you, _it's you._"

"Well that's very good to hear."

"Well he get's back next week are you excited?"

"A little bit." I reply.

"_So _Sarah what about you and Jase?" I question.

"Okay guys Iv'e thought about telling him I like him when they get back next week." Sarah says joining us on the hard wood floor. Caitlyn walks in the room and joins us.

"Hey sorry i'm late." She says.

"It's okay." Charlie says.

"So what'd I miss?"

"Well Sarah here is thinking about telling Jase she likes him next week." I say.

"Ooohhh really?" Caitlyn says sittng on the floor. Sarah blushes.

"Maybe.."

"Sarah come on." Caitlyn says poking her on the stomach.

"Fine." Sarah answers.

"Yeah, but now I just gotta figure out what to say to him.

"Sarah its Jason how hard can it be?" Charlie points out.

"Ture.:" Sarah replies sucking on her bottom lip.

"Yes ture.." I answer laughing slightly.

"Shut up!" Sarah says playfully.

"So can you beilive it's one month till Camp Rock?" Charlie says.

"Wait." Sarah says.

"Your going?!" I question excitedly.

"Opps did I forget to mention that?" Charlie bluhes laughing.

"Yes missy yes you did!" Caitlyn replies. I laugh and Sarah, Caitlyn, and I all hug Charlie.

"So this day just got better!" Sarah yells slightly.

"Yes Sar yes it did!" I answer.

"So now we have one more person to help us with Katie just in case." Sarah says.

"Oh yeah Shane told me about her." Charlie says. "And I look forward to helping you girlys out."

"Well thank you Charlie." Caitlyn says giving her a hug. "We could always use some girl power back up!" I smile I high five her. Charlie laughs and high fives me taking a sip of her chocolate milk.

"It is nice to know that we have some more back up incase we need it, besides the guys." I reply.

"Well girlys it's nice to know I have some frends." Charlie says smiling and hugging us all back.

"Hey girls." Mrs. Gray says coming up the stares with a camrea. "Smile." We all wrap are arms around each other. Me on the left, Caitlyn, Charlie, then Sarah on the end as the camrea flash goes off. We all take that one with really wide smiles on our faces, a goofey one with our tounges hanging out, and another crazy picture. Sarah on my back and Caitlyn and Charlie wearing hats, sunglases along with Sarah and I. Charlie and Caitlyn have their tounges out and come over and stand beside us. The flash goes off again and Mrs. Gray smiles at us, then goes back down the stairs.

"Hey Nate just texted their on the Today show right now." I smile as Charlie flicks on the TV and Connect Three is introduced.

"Hey guys it's great to see you again."

"Well it's great to be here." Nate replies.

"So tell us about your new album." The host says.

"Well it's got tweleve new songs, and a very special guest star." Shane says winking towards the camrea.

"Awe.." Charlie says poking me playfully.

"Shut it!" I say playfully. The guys finsh their interveiw answering more questions.

"What time is t?" Sarah asks.

"5:30." Charlie reples.

"Oh we gotta be home by 7:30 Mitch." Caitlyn says.

"Charlie do you wanna spend the nght?" I ask. "Sarah is."

"Yeah sure my mom won't care plus tomorrow's Saturday."

"Woohoo!" Caitlyn yells. I roll my eyes and smile as Sarah goes to her dresser to pick out some clothes.

We go back to my house at 7:15 and didn't mind. My mom is in the living room watching a Halmark chick flick. The four of us sit down on the couch squezzed together, but it's not like we care.

"Oh I love this movie!" Charlie says.

"What is it?" Sarah questions.

"The Most Wonderful Tme of Year." Mom answers.

"Oh iv'e seen this!" I say.

"Connie why is ther a Christmas movie on in April?" Sarah asks.

"Well Sarah I really have no idea, but I'm gonna take advange of the chance to watch it." My mom says smiling.

"Ooohh he's cute!" Caitlyn says pointing to 'Morgan' on the TV.

"Yes yes he is." Sarah replies blushing slightly.

"See I like cute sappy chick flick movies." Charlie says.

"Me too Charlie." I reply. Caitlyn laughs and rolls her eyes.

"Awe!" Sarah says as Jen smiles at Morgan in the movie.

"Yeah Sarah we all know its adorable, but you do that everytime a sappy movie comes on!"

"I can't help it!" Sarah replies and we all laugh.

**Well guys here's another update! Hope you like like! I love writing this. **

**PS: There really is a movie Called the Most Wonderful Time of Year on Halmark and it's really cute! I recomend it. I love writing this story and thank you to my wonderful reviewers!**


	17. Chapter 17

Mitchie POV:

Well the weeks have gone by extremely fast, Charlie, Caitlyn, Sarah, and I's last day of our second year of high school was yesterday and Camp Rock starts tomorrow. The guys are meeting us there tomarrow and I must say that I am exsatic about everything. I pull out my two suitcases and start to pick out clothes, and other nessacary girl needs if you know what I mean for the next two and a half months.

"Hey which pair of converse should I take?" Caitlyn asks coming into my bedroom and holding up a pair of neon red and neon green.

"Red." I answer. Tomorrow will be such an amazing day, Charlie and Sarah are riding with all of us to Camp in my mothers Catering van. Caitlyn nods and leaves the room to head to her own. I poke in a pair of aqua dark greeny capris with folded up bottoms and my white starpy sandals. I continue to pack and zip up my suitcases. I grab some nail polsih and remover and start to paint my toes bright red. After finsihing I grab a few other colors and throw them in my make-up bag. After my toes dry good I throw my hair up in a messy bun and put on some fuzzy pink PJ bottoms and gray long sleeved shirt. tomarrow will be amazing..

"Mtchie it's to wake up we leave in an hour and thrity minutes." I open my eyes and sit up as Sarah stares me in the face.

"Hey when I did you get here?" I ask climbing out of bed.

"About twenty minutes ago with Charlie who by the way is downstars eating breakfast." I smile and brush my hair and put on a my short jean patched shorts, my black converse and a purple frilly tank wth a navy jacket.

"Cute." Sarah comments and we walk down the stars.

"I'm so freakng excited!" Catlyn yells running in the -room wearing navy short shorts, and a neon red tank with her red converse.

"Me too girl!" I say silly like as we giggle. Sarah laughs and sits across from Charlie eating a bowl of corn flakes. I grab my own bowl and eat and dig in. An hour later we all squish into the back on my mom's catering van.

"Let's hit the road!" Caitlyn yells causing us all to laugh again.

"So we see Jase today Sar what are you gonna say?"

"Charlie!" Sarah hsses and I hold back a laugh.

"Well.." Caitlyn says. "I was thinking about tellling Nate that I love him, but do you think it's to soon?"

"Awe! Caitlyn!" Charlie says. "Trust me I see the way he looks at you Cait I'm pretty sure he loves you too."

"Really? Do you thnk so?" Caitlyn asks turning to Sarah and I.

"Yeah I know so Cait." Sarah replies as I side hug her the best I can in this cramped space. This got me thinking about me and Shane do I love him yet? Should I? Iv'e never really been in love how would I know? I shrug off the feeling for now or at least try to because I know it'll come back to haunt me sooner or later right? I sigh and put in my earbuds and turn on my ipod. I scroll through my songs shuffle them randomly picking a song. I close my eyes and think a bit letting my mind wounder. I glance over my mother and smile. I'd have to ask her about this later. I can't, but be confused. I love Shane don't I? _Yes of corase you do_ says a voice in the back of my mind. Do I? _YES! _The voice says and I sigh and turn the music up louder. Caitlyn glances over at me.

"Are you okay?" She questions. I nod, but I don't know if its true. I Love Shane Gray.

_YES YES YOU DO!_

I sigh again as my cell phone beeps. Shane.

_Hey Mitch can't wait to see you again. _I hesitate before I reply.

**Yeah can't wait to see you too. **I am releaved that were not on the phone takng because my voice would probably quviver at the moment. I feel my eyes start to sting as I close them tightly and grit my teeth. I look at my cell again.

_See you in three hours, miss you lke crazy. _I smile a little of corase I miss him, but my feelings are tangled like a ball of yarn right now.

**Miss you too Popstar yes three hours, :). **I don't stop my fingers before I hit the send button and I suddenly feel like breaking down bawling. I try to remember is it my time of the month? Maybe yes mabye no. I really don't know, but whatever it is I can't cry now because if I do questions will be asked and I won't have an answer to any of them. Am I being stupid?

_Yes you are! Stop it you love Shane Gray! _The voice says. But do I? I feel the tears in my eyes and try not to cry. I. AM. BEING. STUPID! Am I really doubting Shane and I's relationship?

**I hope this makes up for not updating yesterday. Is Mitche doubting? Huh? Your feedback would be amazing. I didn't have time to yesterday I was extremely busy and I felt bad about it. I love writing this story..! There will be some drama coming up. I would tell you, but I would spoil everything. Ha Ha Ha she laughs evily. Lol Love you guys!**


	18. Chapter 18

Mitchie POV: I yawn and open my eyes, my phone reads 5:52 pm and I look out of the car window of my mother's catering van and then over to my friends. Were not to Camp Rock yet, but I know the road so were sure to be there soon. I guess I fell asleep. I look over to see Caitlyn and Charlie fast asleep. I smile at Sarah and she grins removing the earbuds from her eyes.

"Hey do you feel better?" She questions and I nod.

"I guess." I reply.

"So are you ready to tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing." I shrug.

"Mitch iv'e known you since third garde what's up?" She says nugding me.

"I dunno." I mumble. "I guess that I just.."

"Mitchie.." Sarah says.

"Sarah I don't know really..It's stupid.." I say.

"Mitchie come on it's not if its bothering you this much.." I nod knowing that she's right.

"Okay, but Sarah just don't tell Shane okay?"

"Mitch come on girly you know you can trust me.." I nod and take a deep breath.

"I think I might love Shane, but I don't know Sar. My feelings are screwy, but I feel like i'm starting to regret our relationship, but then again I don't know.." Sarah side hugs me and nods.

"Mitch just follow your heart okay, I can't tell you what to do because it's your life. If you love Shane that's wonderful, but do what you feel is right okay?"

"Thanks Sarah your amazing."

"Anytime girl anytime." I laugh and look out the window to see the Camp Rock sign.

"Ahhh!" I squeal and Charlie as well as Caitlyn wake up out of their slumber.

"Were here Mitchie!'' Caitlyn squeals. I laugh.

"Yes Cait yes we are." She squeals and and Charlie tries not scream along with Sarah. I laugh and the car comes to a halt. We all pile out one by one and I look around breathing in the fresh air of Camp Rock. Looks like were the first people here. Good we can get a cabin with the four of us girls.

"Caitlyn come on to the cabins!" I yell, she nods garbbing her stuff as well as Charlie and Sarah and we run to one of the cabins.

"Mitchie!" I turn and I'm met by a mess of blonde hair.

"Tess!" SHE gIes me a hug,squealing. Caitlyn squeals giving her a hug as well as Sarah and Charlie put their bags on a bunk bed. I look over and see Tess' things on the bed in the corner. I put my bags on the bed beside hers and Caitlyn takes the bed above mine. So Tess got a single bed.

"Iv'e missed you guys!" Tess says as Sarah walks up beside me.

"Tess this is Sarah." Tess smiles.

"Hey i'm Tess Tyler." Sarah smiles.

"It's really nice to meet you." Sarah says .

"Nice to meet you too." Tess says.

"And this is Charlie, Shane's sister." I say as Charlie walks over as well.

"Hey Tess." Charlie says.

"Hey it's really nice to meet you too Charlie!" Tess replies. I smile as the cabain door opens.

"Ahhhh! Mitchie, Tess!" I grin and hug her.

"Hey ELLA!" Tess and I both say. Ella hugs both of us as well as Caitlyn. We introduce Charlie and Sarah to Ella we all sit in the cabin that we will all be sharing for the next two and a half months. Me, Tess, Ella, Sarah, and Caitlyn, also there's one bed left so Peggy if she get's here soon.

"So iv'e decided to tone down my sparkle count this year." Ella says and we all start to laugh. I look at her sparkley make up and shoes, her shirt and tie.

"Good luck." I hear Caitlyn mutter. I hold in a laugh and we hear a car horn. I look out the cabin window and see a fancy sports car. I know that car. Katie.

"Guys we have a problem." I say. "Katie's here."

"Who's Katie?" Tess questions. Caitlyn, Sarah, Charlie and, I explain the whole story.

"Well we got yourguys back." Tess says guestering to Ella and herself.

"Thank you." I say.

"Mitchie come on iv'e known you for two years now and I count you as one of my bestfriends." Tess says and Ella nods. I smile.

"Thanks Tess."

"Hey no prob." She replies. I grin again and the six of us leave the cabin.

"Hey poppet." I turn.

"Brown!" He smiles and then spots Charlie.

"Hey Char!" He says giving the four of us hugs.

"Hey Uncle Brown Iv'e missed you." Charlie says.

"Missed you to." Brown replies. I smilel.

"So Mitchie I talked to my nephew earlier.'' I blush a beat red. Brown laughs.

"Well I guess I better go find Connie and see how's she's doing with dinner." I nod.

"Bye." Charlie replies and Brown walks away. I laugh turning to the five girls behind me. They all smile and I hear my phone beep.

_Come to the dock._ I smile.

"Sorry girls I gotta go." Tess smiles.

"Go your prince charming awaits." I smile again.

"Thanks." Then I run off to the docks. I see a curly headed popstar wearing a green plaid shirt, blue jeans, and black converse.

"Hey popstar." He smiles standing up and I grin as he wraps his arms around me. I breathe in his scent.  
"Hey Mitch." He replies, putting his hands on my face and kissing me. I grin and kiss him back.

"Iv'e missed you." We both say together. He laughs and puts his head against mine.

"Mitchie?" I turn around, my smile fading..Katie.

"Hi." I say weakly as Shane grabs my hand.

"Why are _you _here?" She asks.

"To sing." I reply simply as she looks out of words, but throws me a devilish glare. I breath in and galnce up at Shane.

"Break a leg." She hisses and walks away, although something tells me she was serious.

"Well.." I say and Shane smirks at me.

"Mitch don't let her get to you.." I nod.

"No promises." He smiles and looks over at a conue.

"You wanna get in one of these things?" I smile recalling his words from our first summer here.

"Popstar, you know that I do." He grins and gets one, pushing it into the water, and helping me in it. We get on life jackets and start to row out.

"So did we get better since last summer?"

"I don't know." I reply laughing. He smiles.

"Shane..I Lo-"

"Mitchie come on your mom wants our help in the kitchen." I look over to see Tess shruging at me and she mouths sorry.

"Come on." He says.

"Now what were you going to tell me?"

"Nothing." I shrug it off and he helps me back up on the dock.

"Thank you." I say and he smiles as we make our way to the mess hall.


	19. Chapter 19

Mitchie POV:

Caitlyn and I make our way out of the mess hall and it is dark outside. The sky is star filled and dinner is in forty-five minutes. We start to head back to our cabin to change into differnt clothes considering some of our dinner was sploshed on both of our outfits. I smile to myself and we walk into our cabin. Tess is sititng on her bed humming to herself, Sarah is srtuming my guitar on her own bed (not that I mind,) Ella is fixing her makeup, Nate, Shane, and Jason sit in the floor. Shane has his own guitar in his hand along with Nate while Jason is just in La La Land. I giggle to myself as everyone turns our way as the door opens. I grin

"Hey." Shane smiles.

"Hi." I reply. Caitlyn makes her way over to her dresser as I make my way over to my own and pull out: A pair of jeans, a red baby doll top, and I'll just leave on my converse. I make my way to the bathroom as Caitlyn follows me, we shut the door and both change clothes. Minutes later we both imerge from the bathroom and I sit on the floor next to Shane as Caitlyn sits next to Nate. I smile.

"Well hello." Shane says causing me to laugh.

"Hey popstar." He smiles kissing me on the cheek.

"When's Peggy getting here?" Caitlyn questions.

"Oh she texted a minute ago, she's coming after dinner." Tess says and I nod.

"K" Ella says looking up from her cell phone. I glance at Sarah then to Jason and she must have noticed because she blushes a beat red. I nod and urge her to talk to him and she nods, setting my guitar down. She mouths later and I roll my eyes she is so odd sometimes.

"So when's dinner?" Jason asks out of the blue.

"In about twenty minutes." I reply and Shane smiles.

"Good i'm starving." Jason adds. I laugh and look at Caitlyn. She smiles and I nod. Hopefully Sarah talks to Jason soon.


	20. Chapter 20

**This chapter might be short because I have to go finsh my weekend homework...sadly...**

Mitchie POV:

I lay on top of my bed with my feet in the air. I smile and roll my eyes glancing over at Ella who is putting on makeup once again. Oh Ella...Tess galnces at me and I smile. Life at camp has been great so far, apart from Shane and I's run into Katie eariler...I glance at the clock as it reads 8:15...I yawn and close my eyes, it has been a very long day. I put my song book down at the foot of my bed and grab some pajamis off of my dresser. I had layed tthem out earlier so I wouldn't forget to tonight. I make my way to the bathroom to change and let out another yawn. Sarah left the cabin a little while ago and hasn't come back yet so who knows where she could be.

Sarah POV-

I make my way to Jason's cabin and take a deep breath.. _Calm down Sarah.._That little voice in my head says. _It's just Jason you can do this. _Can I really though? I sigh and knock on the cabin door.

"Hey Sarah." Nate says opening up the door.

"Oh hey Nate is Jason here?"  
"Yeah hold on.." Nate replies and Jason finally shows up at the door after what seems like forever..

"Hey Sarah what's up?"

"Hey Jase can I talk to you?" He nods and steps out on the grass with me, shutting the door on his way.

"So what's up?" He asks.

"Well." I say. _You can do this Sarah._ "Jase Iv'e liked you for a while now.." Jason smiles at me softly.

"Sarah I like you too." He replies.

"Really?" i ask.

"Even more than birds!" He adds and I laugh.

"So?" I say akwardly.

"Sarah can I kiss you?" He questions. I nod feeling the loss of words. Jason smiles and leans in untill our lips meet. I smile and throw my arms around Jason's neck. Jason grins pulling away from me. I smile too and feel a blush rise in my cheeks.

"Sarah will you be my girlfriend?" He asks.

"Yes." I reply and feel myself blush again.

**So Jason and Sarah woot woot! Lol. Told you it would be short...sadly... It's homework time for me...**


	21. Chapter 21

Caitlyn POV:

I look at Nate and smile.

"Hey." He says galncing to the star filled sky then back down at me.

"Hey Nate." I reply.

"Hey Cait." He replies. I smile and he grabs my hand.

"Nate?"

"hmm?" He asks. I take a deep breath.  
"I love you Nate." He smiles at me and then kisses me.

"I love you too Caitlyn,," I smile once more as he brings me into his arms and kisses me again. I breathe into the kiss as his tounge runs across my bottom lip. I pull away simply out of breath and hug him tightly. He kisses me on my forehead and we walk back to my cabin, hand in hand.

Mitchie POV:

After putting on pajamis I crawl into bed. Caitlyn comes in the door and tries to be really quiet.

"Okay where were you?" She blushes. Nate.

"I'll tell you in the morning now come on Mitch go to sleep, its late.

"Caitlyn.."

"Mitchie I mean it i'll tell you in the morning." I sigh.

"Caitlyn.." Then I look over to see everyone else is asleep. Then check the clock 11:45. She's right, it is late.

"Fine just tell me in the morning." She smiles and pulls out and pair of pajamis and starts to change. She crawls into bed on the top bunk above me.

"Goodnight Mitchie." I smile.

"Goodnight Caitlyn.." I will find out in the morning. My cell beeps.

_Meet me out on the dock, classes don't start for two days, you know. _I smile, crawl out of bed. Grab, some jeans, a tee shirt, and my converse. I slip it out of my pajamis and into my clothes and go to the door.

"Mitchie where are you going?" Caitlyn questions.

"I'll tell you tomorrow."

"Oh yes you will." She replies laughing. i smile and slip out of the cabin. I jog to the dock and can see Shane sitting on the dock in the moonlight.

"Hey." I whisper and he smiles pulling me into a kiss. I smile and put my hands in his cruly black hair. He grins. I pull away from the kiss and we smile. He hugs me and we walk over to the edge of the dock. He kisses me again and suddenly I feel wet and notice that were in the water.

"Shane!" I hiss as he spalshes me with water. He laughs and pulls me into another long kiss. I wrap my arms around his wet shirt as it clins to his skin. He kisses me on the nose and I grin.

"Mitchie." He whispers in my ear. I smile and hug him. I look back at him and his neon green shirt sticks to him. My mouth drops open. Abs. He grins at me.

"Mitch your starring.." I blush.

"Am I?" He smiles again.

"Your really cute when you blush."

"Why thank you Mr. Gray."

"Your very welcome Miss. Torres." I smile as we splash each other in the water for a while.

"I feel like a wrinkled prune." I say. Shane laughs.

"You ready TO GETout?" I nod. He smiles as we swim to the shore and climb out. We sit on the bank of the lake.

"You know I really did miss you Mitch." '

"I really missed you too popstar.'" I reply as he kisses the side of my head. I stare up at the stars he smiles.

"Two and a half months of music, craziness, and us." Shane says. I blush again, but thankfully its to dark to notice that I do.

"Yup." I reply. He smiles and I yawn.

"Goodnight Mitch."

"But i'm not sleepy." I whine.

"Mitch come on I know you way to well.." I laugh.

"Fine..' He chuckles. I close my eyes and drift off to sleep, but just before I drift I swear I heard him whisper.

"I love you Mitch." Then kiss me on the forehead, but I know I felt his lips on my forehead.


	22. Chapter 22

Mitchie POV-  
I make my way to the mess hall to help my mother make breakfast. I smile and hum This is Me under my breath. I go into the mess hall and hear voices. Two voices. Shane and Katie?  
"Katie no!" I hear Shane in a frustrated voice.  
"But Shaney please?" Katie questions.  
"No! and do not call me that!"  
"Oh but Shaney you know that you love me!" Katie says in a sickly sweet voice.  
"Katie no I do not love you!" Shane yells as I peer around the corner. She gets closer to him and Shane (My Shane) backs away.  
"Katie no get away from me! You make Mitchie's life a living heck and I love her!" Shane screams now and she steps closer once again. Before I know it Katie is there and she kisses him smack on the lips with full force! I gasp and feel tears spring into my eyes. Shane pushes her off right away and at that moment I leave. He looks my way on his eyes hold tears too. I run off for the cabin ignoring his calls after me. By the time I get into the cabin I'm hyperventilating boldly. Caitlyn looks at me along with the rest of the girls as I slam my body on my bed.  
"Mitchie what happened?" Caitlyn asks in a worried voice..  
"Shane...and Katie.." I say trying to slow my breathing. No use I do a hiccupy breath and let out a hard sob.  
"What were they doing?!" Tess questions.  
"K...is..s..in..g." I say stuttering my words.  
"Oh Mitchie!" Caitlyn cries throwing her arms around me.  
"I'm gonna kill him!" Charlie yells and starts to head for the door.  
"N..oo..o d..oo..nn't.." I choke out between my sobs and wails.  
"i...T wa..s .her.." Sarah nods and before I know it all the girls are hugging me.  
"H...e..e.. pu...sh..ed h...eer o..ff r..ight a...www..aaa..y!" I wail and Charlie looks at me.  
"Okay, but I'm still gonna have a word with him!" She yells and before I can reply she is out of the cabin.

Shane POV-  
I yell her name and Mitchie just continue's to run to her cabin. I sigh. Go after her! A voice in the back of my head screams. I sigh again and I know that I can't; I make my way to my own cabin and flop on my bed. I feel tears roll down my face and Nate looks at me questionably.  
"I.,,ll...o..oost h..eer.." I say throwing my words together. He still looks confused.  
"K..kk..a..aa..t..I..e kiss..e..d me.. Mitch sa..w eve..ry...th..ing." Nate nods and pats me on the shoulder as the cabin door opens and in comes Charlie. I sigh and wipe the tears off of my face and look up at my sister.  
"Shane Gray how could you not go after her!" She screams at me.  
"I dunno." I reply trying to speak normal again.  
"Shane for the love of Gosh do not say that because you and I both know that is a lie! A really huge lie!" I nod.  
"Yes, but Char I just couldn't stand to see her upset!" I say.  
"Then you should have caught up to her and comforted her!" I nod again sadly, I know she's right.  
"Shane I know you love Mitchie, anybody could see that!"  
"Yes Char your right." She smiles.  
"So what are you here for! Go get her tiger!" I smile and jump off my bed, exit the cabin to go get Mitch back.


	23. Chapter 23

Mitchie POV:  
I cried myself to sleep last night and I pray and hope that I haven't lost him. If I did then my heart will shatter. I take a look in the mirror and catch the reflection of a broken, tear faced, dark haired girl. I sigh and wash off the streaked makeup then go to get dressed. I pull on my aqua capris, white sandals with straps, a navy tank with a v cut neon orange shirt. I sigh and run a hair brush through my wavy locks. Then go out of my cabin. I walk in the mess hall kitchen to find no one in there. That's strange my mom is always up by now. I turn my body around and see a curly haired popstar sitting on top of the metal counter.  
"Shane." I breathe. He smirks lightly and hops off. I feel my eyes on the verge of tears again and attempt to hold them inside. He walks over to me and puts a lock of hair behind my ear.  
"Mitch." He whispers. I nod slowly.  
"I am so sorry."  
"Don't be." I say.  
"I wasn't your fault." I feel myself start to lean and grin as he follows suit. Our lips touch and a door slams. I open my eyes and his fingers are still pressed against my cheek. I look at my arch enemy the one that kissed him. Katie.  
"What's going on here?!" She screams. I grimace and Shane fingers pull away from my face. I shut my eyes tightly and hear her heels click on the tile floor.  
"Well?!" She says. I take a deep breath and open my eyes again.  
"Whatever do you mean Katie?" I question.  
"Rggh! You know what I mean!" She replies with venom in her voice.  
"Why are you kissing my boyfriend!" I laugh.  
"He is not yours!" I reply. She rolls her eyes.  
"Oh Mitchie, Mitchie whenever will you learn?" She questions laughing. I roll my own eyes.  
"Never I guess Katie." I reply and a smirk breaks out on Shane's face. I glance at him for a few seconds. Shane grabs my hand and we walk out of the mess hall kitchen. He smiles at me then puts his fingers back on my cheeks.  
"You were great in there Mitch." He says. I grin.  
"Thank you popstar." He smiles and puts his lips on mine again. I smile and hug him.  
"Missed you." I whisper. He smiles.  
"Missed you too Mitch." I laugh and he wraps his arms around me.


	24. Chapter 24

Mitchie POV-

I smile and open my big brown eyes, Shane mumbles something into my shoulder as I look out at the lake before us. I smile as the sun starts to set marking another days end at Camp Rock.

"What?" I ask as he grins madly at me.

"Mitch you do know something?"

"Do I know what?" I ask sort of laughing.

"Do you know how lucky I am to have _you?" _I feel a blush rise up on my cheeks and Shane pokes a piece of hair behnd my ear. I laugh and he kisses my on the mouth softly. I grin to myself as He wraps his arms around my waist. We pull apart and I press my forehead onto his.

"Crap!" I say pulling my forehead away for his.

"What?!" He questions.

"I was supossed to help my mom and Caitlyn in the mess hall five mnutes ago." His eyes go wide and he throws me up over his shoulder.

"Shane what are _you doing?!_" I ask squealing and laughing at the same time.

"Getting you to the mess hall, miss Torres." I grin as he takes off in a sprint with me over his shoulder. He sets me down outside the kitchen and puts his lips down close to my ear.

"Do you need any help?"

"I'm sure my mom would love your help _Mr. Gray._" He smiles and picks me up over his shoulder once again.

"Shane again what are you doing were at the kitchen?" I question.

"I don't want you walking around Mitch because if your in there twenty four seven then your feet will get tired." I smile as we walk in the mess hall kitchen.

"Sorry Connie we kind of lost track of time." My mother nods, but she does not seem angry at us.

"That's okay Shane, just don't let it happen to offten, but just because it is _you and not any other boy, I trust you Shane_." Shane smiles and sets me gently down on the floor.

"Would you like some help?" He offers.

"That would be amazing Shane." My mother says.

"You can go over to the frezzer and get some more hamburger meat out of the frezzer along with Mitchie." He nods and we both start to walk over to the frezzer when Caitlyn walks over to me.

"_Busy huh?"_ She questions causing me to giggle and blush.

"That's what I thought." She whispers going over to the counter and picks up hamburger meat to go and pat into patties. Shane and I walk over to the frezzer he smiles at me as I open the door and grab a box of hambuger meat and he does the same thng. He smiles as I shut the door with my shoulder and we walk over the counter to where Catlyn is standing, making patties.

"Still sick of burgers?" She questions looking at me.

"I'll don't think that I will _ever _want another burger again, _ever._" She laughs as I pick up a chunck of hamburger meat. Shane laughs and rolls his eyes putting a square patty down on a piece of wax paper, and I stare at Shane's burger.

"What?" He questions as I pick up his patty.

"Popstar have you _ever made hamburgers in your life?"_ He laughs.

"Yes Mitch I have a _couple_ of times." I laugh.

"Really?"

"Yes Mitchie really." He replies kissing me on the forehead. I quickly show him how to make a _real_ hamburger and by the time lunch rolls around tomorrow we will have all the food made.


	25. Chapter 25

Mitchie POV;

I start to set out for class when I hear footsteps behind me, I quickly turn around to see a dark headed popstar walking behind me.

"Don't you have a guitar class to teach?" I question.

"Yes, but I thought I would walk you to your class frist."

"Awe your sweet popstar, but we are going to the same place you know."

"Really your in my class?" I laugh and Shane and he rolls his chocolate brown eyes.

"Yes I am." I reply and we start to walk to class. I pick up my guitar class off of the ground and we start to walk across the camp grounds. He smiles and holds the door open for me as we walk up the steps and I find Sarah and take a spot beside her.

"Hey Mitchie." She says holding a dark cocca brown guitar in her hands.

"Hey." I reply getting my own guitar out of my case and Shane walks up to the front of the class as he fiddles around with a gutair pick in his hands. The cabin door slams and in comes Katie carrying a guitar case in her hands. I try to hold a laugh at the thought that she actually plays, but I guess it is possible that she could play. I almost roll my eyes as she takes a seat in the front of the class right beside me, and right beside Shane who is standing right in front of me. She goes on her own way by taking a blue electric guitar out of her case, one that I can only dream of owning. I look down at my own instrument in my hands and smile to myself. It has been with me since I was ten and I love it no matter what Katie has.

"Okay I want to start you all off with something easy so Mitchie will you please show the class what I would like for them to know by the end of the summer." I nod and he offers me a little smile. _No flirting! He is the teacher right now!_ I scold myself and grasp my guitar with my hands. Breathe in deeply and start to play. By the time I get done the whole class is clapping apart from Kaitie who just sits with a annoyed look on her face. I smile and Shane starts us off with something simple. Class ends and I make my way to my next class. I tell Shane i'll see him for lunch and leave the cabin. After my next two classes I head to the mess hall along with Caitlyn so we can help my mother set up for lunch. I enter the mess hall with Caitlyn by my side and we go into the kitchen.

"Hi girls how were your classes?" My mother questions.

"Good." I answer and Caitlyn nods. I grin and start to stir the punch mix together. Caitlyn and I get done kitchen duty and lttle before lunch starts and by the time lunch rolls around the guys are no where to be seen. I feel hands on my eyes and smle.

"Hello popstar." He removes his hands and kisses my lips.

"How did you know it was me?" He asks laughing.

"I just knew." I reply and it is the truth, because it is. He laughs and I look at him smiling. He smiles at me widely and we start to walk to the line for food.

"Hey Shaney." I roll my eyes and know who it is. Shane politely says hi and I turn to him.

"Do you want to eat in the kitchen?"

"Could we?" He asks.

"If you don't mind."

"I don't." I nod and we get our plates and go into the kitchen. He takes a seat at the counter and so do it.

"Good lunch." He comments.

"Well you helped make it." I reply and he laughs.

"That must me why." He replies. I smile and hit him on the arm lightly.


	26. Chapter 26

Mitchie POV-

I smile to myself and write down a couple more lyrics, Caitlyn says we need to come up with a new song for Final Jam this year. I look across the mess halll and wonder why it is so quiet. Just me in here, but normally I can hear noises from outside. I put down my song book and stand up, walking across the mess hall I sigh and look out the window. Camp is quiet and no one is around at all, not a sole. I go back and pick up my song book and head out side of the cabin. I start to walk to my cabin, but then I hear familar singing. I smile and follow the voice and follow it to the docks.

"Hey popstar." He turns and smiles at my voice and I take a seat on the dock beside him.

"So what are you doing?" I ask as I pull my knees up to my chest.

"Nothing, hey do you know where everyone is?" He replies.

"No, but at least it's just us." I smile and nod. I lay down on the dock and grin up at the curly headed popstar in front of me.

"What are you doing?" He questions with a laugh. I roll my eyes and pull on his hand so he lays down beside me. He laughs and we lay down and stare at the sky. He finds my hand and laces his finger with mine. I smile and look at him finding a sparkle in his eyes.

"How was tour when I wasn't there?" I ask knowing that we never really talked about it.

"It was amazing, being able to perform for the fans, but I did really miss you Mitchie." I grin at him and bite my lip as he leans into kiss me. I smile and look into his eyes.

"I missed you too." I reply and push a piece of hair behind my ear. We lay and talk about his tour for what feels like hours and I finally fall asleep for a little bit. I wake up to find him stroking my cheek bone with his thumb.

"Hey." I whisper and scoot closer to him on the dock. He smiles and by now the moon is high in the sky I glance from him to the moon with a smile graced upon my lips.

"How long was I asleep?" I ask.

"A few hours." He replies.

"I was suppoesd to help my mom in the kitchen!"

"Hey don't worry I talked to her and she said to let you sleep." He replies. I smile and kiss him lightly on the mouth.

"What was that for?"

"That was your thank you." He smiles kisses me back.

"Thank you." I say causing us both to grin at each other.

"So I was wondering if you would like to help me teach class tomorrow?"

"Shane are you sure that your allowed to do that?" I question.

"Mitch. Yes I am, I already cleared it with Uncle Brown and he said it was cool. Plus you are the best in the class." I feel myself blush and I'm pretty sure that he did not notice.

"Awe." I say causing him to chuckle. We go back to our cabins about thirty minutes later and I will have to thank my mother for letting it slide that I didn't help her today. I smile to myself and climb into bed. By the time morning rolls around I should be fully rested.

**I know it is really short, but this is kind of like a filler chapter before the next one so I hope you enjoyed it.**


	27. Chapter 27

Shane- _Italics _Mitchie- **,bold **Both- underlined.

Mitchie POV-

I glance over at Caitlyn from my spot in the kitchen, she smiles at me. I stir the soup and smile to myself. Then I feel a pair of arms go around my waist and bite my lips.

"Good mornng pop star." I say and he kisses me on the cheek.

"Morning Mitch." I grin as he takes the soup spoon from my hands.

"What are you doing?"

"Well your mom just said that you were free to go and I thought we could do some song recording." He says with a hopeful voice. I nod and he takes my hand, leading me out of the kitchen.

"Have fun you two'." Caitlyn says with a smirk. I grin and roll my eyes as Shane and I make our way out of the mess hall and into the recording cabin.

"What do you say we record our song recording process and put it on your Youtube acount?" I smile and can't help, but nod as we turn on the mic and put on headphones. Shane , turns on his camea on his phone and we introduce ourselves. We go over the song and Shane starts the song music.

_Young hearts, I beilve that we are not far._

_From becoming who we truly are._

_Love is on its way._

_**D**_**reamers, you see everything in color.**

**While the world is getting darker.**

**Love is on its way.**

**So hold on another day.**

_Love is on its way._

_You'll find its gonna be okay._

**Love is on its way.**

Alright you'll find a brighter day.

Cause Love is on its way.

**Leaders show us how to love each other.**

**It could help us to recover.**

**Love is on its way.**

_Lonely, I beilive that you will find me._

_And together we will truly see that love is on its way._

So hold on another day.

_Cause love is on its way._

_You'll find its gonna be okay._

**Cause love is on its way.**

**Its alright you'll find a brighter day.**

Cause love is on its way.

Hold on another day.

Cause love is on its way.

_You'll find its gonna be okay._

**Cause love is on its way.**

**Alright you'll find a brighter day.**

_Cause love is on its way._

Cause love is on its way.

I smile and Shane and I wave at his camrea. I grin and he shuts off the camrea Shane leans over to hug me and we grin at each other.

"That was amazing."I whisper and Shane nods and kisses me gently.

"You were amazing." He whispers in my ear causing me to blush a light red. He chuckles and lets me go.

"Something tells me that you recording with me is going to be the most wonderful experience ever. Apart from performing with you that is." I laugh and mentally awe. He is really sweet.

"Thank you Popstar." I say and he smiles at me.

"Your welcome." He replies.

"So do you think people like my voice?" I question as we walk out of the the cabin. Shane shoves his camrea in his pocket so we can upload it to Youtube later and takes my hand in his.

"Mitch." He says starring into my eyes.

"If they don't then they are insane." I laugh and hug him tightly. Something tells me that recording with Shane after camp ends this year will be so amazing.


	28. Chapter 28

Mitchie POV-

I yawn and glance over at Sarah who smiles at me.

"Why are you so tired?" She questions. I blush a light red from what I can tell.

"Shane?"

"Actually no. I stayed up till two working on songs." Sarah smiles at me again.

"Oh." Sarah replies with a shrug.

"So are you alright to go to classes today?"

"Yeah i'll be alright even if I am a bit sleepy." Sarah nods and hops off of her bed.

"So breakfast?" I smile.

"Breakfast." She answers and we link arms and walk out of our cabin. I spot Caitlyn running our way and a hint of a grin graces my lips.

"Hey Cait." I say, but she runs right past us and I swear I saw tears streaking her face.

"Was she crying?" Sarah asks.

"I think so." I reply and look off in the distance to see Nate looking distressed and hurt.

"I'm gonna go talk to her, I'll catch up with you all later." Sarah nods softly.

"Fill me in okay I'm going to go find Charlie or Shane and see if they know what happened between them." I nod and start to head to our cabin I knock on the door softly.

"Go away Nate!" She screams and her voice cracks.

"Its Mitchie!" I yell back. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah." I hear her say softly and I open the door. What I see I am not expected to see, a horid looking Caitlyn Gellar with her make up running down her face making her look like a raccoon, her hair sticking to her face, her eyes beat red along with her cheeks, and her cheeks also.

"What happened?" I ask and sit down next to her on the bed as she sniffles loudly then pulls her knees up to her chest.

"Na-t-e-e br-o-k-k-e-e-e u-pp-pp w-wi-t-h m-mm-ee-e-e."

"Oh Cait." I whisper and throw my arms around her. She nods and I hand her a tissue.

"T-T-Th-h-ha-a-an-k Y-o-o-o-u." I nod.

"So what happened?" I ask again hoping that she will tell me more. She breathes in deeply and finds her voice again.

"We were out on the docks taking and Katie came up behind us, at first it was alright, but then she started to try and talk to us. Nate and I both said hello and continued to talk. Katie started to put me down and Nate just sat there like a log and he did nothing to defend me Mitchie. I was crushed! She called me a dumb bimbo and some other things that I would rather not repeat. He just sat there then he started laughing. Katie walked away with a grin on her face. Nate still sat there then when I asked him why he didn't back me up he didn't have an answer. I started to cry and he tried to comfort me, but I pushed him away and then I broke up with him." I nod and hug her again.

"I am so sorry Caitlyn!"

"Don't be sorry Mitchie it is not your fault. It was his and i'll get over it."

"Caitlyn you don't really mean that do you?"

"I might Mitch." She replies. _Is she serious? _

"But Cait.."

"No its okay. I'm okay." She says trying to offter me a smile.

"No your not Cait I know you."

"I'll get over it, come on let's go get some breakfast."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." She replies and gets up off of her bed.

"Well are you coming?" She questions. I nod and she wipes off her face then we leave our cabin.

"Are you sure your okay Caitlyn." She nods, but I can see it in her eyes that she is not.

"Yes I'm fine!" She replies with a bit of force in her voice.

"Okay." I answer and we make our way off to the mess hall. I know Caitlyn and I know that she is not alright.


	29. Chapter 29

Mitchie POV-

It has been days since Nate and Caitlyn broke up and I can tell that Caitlyn is hurting inside, which should be normal, but I am startng to worry. I know that the rest of the girls see it too. There is no more shine in her eyes during these past few days and breakfast was akward the day of the break up. Of corase Nate sat with us and I don't blame Nate and Caitlyn for not speaking or looking at each other snce they did break up. Caitlyn has been pouring herself into her music producing the past few days and I can't say that I blame her for that. Nate has said nothing to her and no one expects him to...I guess. We all thought that they would just go back to the way that used to be in a few days, but then again we all were wrong. I sigh to myself and glance up from my song book to the lake in front of me, I smile softly and listen to the sound the water makes as it moves through out the entire lake.

"Hey Mitch." I turn my head to see Shane walking up behind me with a grin placed on his lips.

"Morning Popstar." I reply with a smirk as he takes his own guitar and then takes a seat next to me on the dock.

"So what are you working on?" He questons peering over at my yellow song book.

"Nothing.. Just a song."

"Well Mitchie I know you and your songs are not nothing. There something.." He says with a smirk on his lips. I laugh softly and ruffle his hair.

"Hey!" He says. "Don't touch the hair!" He adds in a cocky tone.

"Being cocky are we Shane?"

"Like Iv'e said before being cocky is part of the _rock star_ image."

"Oh really?" I question with a knowing smile.

"Really." He _replies _in a serious tone, but his face soon breaks into a smile. I roll my eyes and he glances at my song book again.

"Can I hear it?" I smile.

"Yeah.." I reply and start to strum on my gutiar.

_You got that fresh way of talking._

_It could be four in the morning and your making me trip._

_My heart skip-skip the beat._

_You know that this is amazing._

_Please tell me why your hesitating._

_Let's risk it all._

_Risk the fall tonight._

_Take the rope and climb._

_Close your eyes._

_Love will take you high._

_We'll be sitting on top of the world._

_Baby you and I were born to rise._

_And just hold on tight._

_We'll be sitting on top._

_Sitting on top of the world._

_OHH OHH OOHH OHH OHH OHHHH._

_I hear the wind in the trees and i'm weak in my knees when._

_Your holding me close got tingling toes tonight._

_You got me so elevated._

_You wanna jump._

_Why ya waiting?_

_Let's risk it all._

_Risk the fall tonight._

_Take the rope and climb._

_Close your eyes._

_Love will take you high._

_We'll be sittng on top of the world._

_Baby you and I were born to rise._

_And just hold on tight._

_We'll be sitting on top._

_Sitting on top of the world._

_Ohh Ohh Oh Ohh Oh Oh Oh. _

_Ohh Ohh Oh Oh Ohh Oh Oh._

_Ohh ohh ohh Ohh Ohh Ohh._

_Ohh Ohh ohh Ohh Ohh Ohh._

_I'm begging you,_

_Begging you._

_Got my lovng hand out._

_I'm begging you._

_Begging you._

_Got my loving hand out._

_I'm begging you._

_Begging you._

_Got my lovng hand out._

_Take the rope and climb.._

_Close your eyes..._

_Ho Ho Hold on tight._

_We'll be sitting on top of the world._

_Baby you and I._

_Were born to rise.._

_Juat hold on tght.._

_We'll be sitting on top._

_Sitting on top of the world._

_Take the rope and climb._

_Close your eyes._

_Love will take you high.._

_We'll be sitting on top of the world._

_Baby you and I.._

_Were born to rise.._

_And just hold on tight.._

_We'll be sitting on top._

_Sitting on top of the world._

_oHH Ohh Oh Oh Oh OHH OH Oh._

_Oh oh Oh OHH oh Oh Oh Oh Oh._

_Sitting on top of the world._

_We will be.._

_You and me.._

_We will be..._

_Sitting on top of the world..._

As I strum the last few notes Shane continues to smile at me.

"Like it?" I question with a hopeful glint in my eye.

"Love it." He breathes pulling me into a quick hug dispite our guitars in our laps. I smile and kiss his cheek softly.

"Thanks I reply sheepishly and turn my head to blush a tint of red. He laughs and I look at him questionably.

"What?" I ask.

"Hmm?" He asks.

"Shane your starring.." I say blinking a couple of times then blushing once more.

"Am I?" He asks looking down at the dock.

"Yes.." I reply, but cannot help, but feel a brust of happiness run through me.

"Oh...Sorry.."

"It's okay." I reply. He laughs and then rubs the back of his neck with his hand, then looks back at me.

"I'm worried about Caitlyn." I say breaking the silence between us.

"Yeah..She has been acting strange and Nate has been pouring himself into his song writing these past few days."

"They miss each other weather they want to admit it or not they do." I reply.

"Seems like they do." Shane says with a small half smile.

"Oh they do, I can see it in Caitlyn's eyes." I say.

Shane nods causing me to smirk softly. I glance to my song book then back to him who by the way, is still looking at me with a grin on his face. I feel myself blush and then curse myself in my head. I have got to stop doing that in front oh him... Crap. I hear him laugh at me blushing and a smile turns up on my lips.

"So what do you say we go for a walk?" He says breaking our silence once agan.

"Yeah sure." After putting out guitar's back into our cabins we both meet up back at the dock, then head for the dirt path that leads into the woods. We walk in silence for a while just holding hands and enjoying each others company. I smile at him cheekily and start to hum This is Me softly.

"Mitchie?"

"Yeah?" I question with a small upward glance.

"I-" Then his phone went off breaking his words to a stop.

"Nate says we need to get back to camp now!" Shane says and I can hear the panic in voice.

"Why what happened!?" I question franticly.

"He didn't say, but he said it was an emergency." Shane replies as we both make our way back up the path, picking up our paces.

"What were you going to say before?" I question.

"Doesn't matter." He says quickly although something tells me that it did matter.


	30. Chapter 30

Mitchie POV-

Shane and I make our way back to Camp to go find Nate. I glance at him as his fingers tighten in on mine.

"Hey." He whispers. "It's okay." I nod softly and he spots Nate and we make our way over to him.

"Oh thank goodness you two made it!" Nate says in a frantic tone.

"Why what's wrong!?" I ask.

"Well right when the two of you left I heard Katie on her phone, guys she called HotTunes. The both of you are all over the web, as a couple..." I look down at my feet and move back and forth uncomfortabley.I take a glance at Shane who stands there with his lips pressed together.

"Well?" Nate questions. I look at Shane in the eyes to see if I can read his face, but I can't. He offers me a little tiny rolls his eyes and starts to walk back to his cabin.

"Can we talk?" Shane asks softly.

"Yeah sure." I reply with a small worried smile on my face. He nods and we walk into the mess hall. I take a seat at one of the tables followed by Shane who takes a seat next to me.

"Mitchie, I wouldn't blame you if you want to break up with me now, I mean you just want to live a normal life and I respect that." He whispers soflty.

"Shane I-" I start.

"No Mitchie I understand-"

"Shane I am not going to break up with you, I know your life is crazy and I get that. I understood that when we got together and knew that this would happen sooner or later."

"Wait your not breaking up with me?"

"No." I reply smiling a little.

"Thank goodness!" He repiles hugging me and causing me to laugh.

"No it's okay Shane, I understand how you would think that." He nods softly.

"I do have a question for you though." Shane says.

"What?" I question offering a smile.

"How would you feel about going public with are relationship? You don't have to answer right away and I get that. It is a lot to think about.."

"I'll think about it.." I reply. He smiles. I nod and look down at the table, he is right though, this is a lot to take in and think about.

"So what do you say we go raid the kitchen for a snack?" I question looking back up at him.

"Will your mom be alright with that?"

"Yes she will, she's in there now anyways. Besides she knows me that I get hungry fast anyways." He smiles and we make our way into the kitchen together.

"Hey mom." I say kissing her on the cheek.

"Hi sweetie, hi Shane."

"Hey Connie." Shane replies with a smile.

"What brings you two in here?" My mother questions.

"Um well we were wondering if you had any cookies leff over from dnner last night?" My mom laughs with a knowing grin.

"It just so happenes that I do have a lot left. There in the cabinet over there." She answers pointing her finger. I smile as we make our way over to the cabinet and bring out one of the three extra plates of cookies.

"You know what, why don't you take some to the rest of the guys, and Caitlyn, Sarah, Charlie, Ella, and Tess." I smile.

"Okay, thanks mom." She nods with a smile as we take out another plate of chocolate chip cookies.

"Thank you Connie." Shane replies.

"Oh it's no problem." My mom replies. We both nod with the two plates in our hands we walk out of the kitchen and into my cabin. The girls are in there along with Jason...and Nate.

"Hey." I say placing one plate of cookies on my nightstand.

"Hey Mtchie, bro." Charlie replies with a grin, I roll my eyes and take a seat on the floor, seeing Jason sitting on my bed.

"We brought cookies!" Shane says handing a plate to Tess who is sitting on her bed.

"Connie's?" Caitlyn asks.

"Yup." I reply. Then I watch everyone dart to the plate in Tess' hands. Shane laughs and looks at me with a smile.

"Thanks!" Caitlyn says joyfully bitting into a cookie.

"Your welcome guys." I reply and glance at Shane.

_I have a lot to thnk about._


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey everybody! So since yesterday I got a new laptop so this is the first chapter from the new one so we'll see how this goes..Anyways, thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. PM me for new idea's on stories or new idea's for this story. Thanks.**

**Seddielover945.**

Mitchie POV-

I lay in bed and stare at the floor from my bed, I think about what Shane asked, but do I really are relationship to go public? My whole life will change if it does and the press will be all over us. Well me..Nonstop. I sigh softly and pull the blankets up around me. It is a lot to take in and I am glad that Shane respects that. He told me he was fine with whatever I decide to do and I for one am glad about that. Then again, HotTunes will find out who I am sooner or later, espeically with Katie here around us. I shut my eyes, but find that I can't sleep a wink. I sigh once again and make a list of pro's and con's in my head. Did I really want the whole world finding out about us? Yes and no. I did want them to know that Shane is not single so maybe the girls at school will stop yaking about how much they want to date him, but on the other hand I do not want to be stalked by the press twenty-four seven. I also want to declair that Shane Gray has kmy heart, but if I do this then my whole life is going to change. Not just for me though, for my whole entire family, and for my friends. This could change everything.

I find myself moments later sitting up in bed not knowing what to do. I know that Shane does understand what I am going through and I am so joyful that he does. One thing is for sure though, if I am every going to become famous in the music department I do have to get used to the fact that I will be stalked by the press and be all over HotTunes TV. I take and deep breath and cluth my cell phone in my right hand. Then I glance at the clock, three in the morning. It is way to late or early to call Shane. I guess I'll tell him tomarrow then because I have made up my mind.

Morning rolls around awful quickly and I soon find myself getting up out of bed and going to get dressed for another day at Camp Rock. I slide on a pair of red capri pants, my white strapy sandals, and a red and yellow tank top. I brush my hair, my teeth, and make my way out of the cabin. The sky is gloomy and it looks like it could rain at any moment. I run back into the cabin to find everyone else still asleep. I grab my navy areo jacket off of the end of my bed and slip it on. I then exit the cabin again and make my way into the mess hall. It is to early to start breakfast perparations so I take a seat at one of the wooden table and sit in the silence of the hall. A little while later I hear the rain start to pour on the roof and with a small smile on my lips I hear the door open.

"It's a little to early to be here don't you think?" The popstar says walking in the mess hall and shaking out his now wet hair.

"I could ask you the same thing don't you think?" I reply. He smiles softly with a nod.

"I guess you could Mitch." Shane replies with a laugh.

"So did you get wet on your way here?" I question with a teasing tone.

"No I am dry as week old chicken." I roll my eyes.

"Good try Popstar.." He rolls his eyes and hugs me.

"Hey I don't want to get wet!" I say in another teasing tone, then push him off of me.

"Awe! Why not?"

"Because.."

"That's not a real answer Mitch."

"Yes it is." I mumble softly. He rolls his eyes and turns to face me.

"You know what you said yesterday about us going public with our relationship?" I ask in a whisper. He nods.

"Yes."

"Well I thought about it last night and I think we should, I mean the press is going to find out sooner or later. Plus if I want to try and make it in music I'm going to have the press following anyways."

"Okay it's settled then we go pubic.." Shane says and starts to get up off of the seat.

"Where are you going?" I question.

"Mitch, the sooner we do this the better so I'm gonna go talk to Nate and Jase about getting us set up for an interview with HotTunes." I nod.

"That sounds like a good idea." I reply. He smiles softly, kisses my forehead, and leaves the mess hall. I smile to myself and think about this. Now I have to worry though about screwing up and saying something wrong on national television. I sigh to myself and try not to worry about that right now. After all when the time comes to do the interview Shane will be right there with me the whole entire time. I shut my eyes and rest my forehead on the table. Moments pass, but it feels like forever.

"Mitchie you can't sleep now, besides, it's raining outside and people always eat more when it rains." I lift my head up to see Caitlyn and Sarah both grinning me.

"I didn't even hear you guys come in.."

"Well we did." Sarah replies. "Now come on we have a lot of breakfast to make, your mom's already in the kitchen."

"Are you helping Sarah?" I ask. She nods.

"Yeah your mom asked me if I could help for the rest of the summer now, appearently you guys are running low on cooking staff." I smile and get up from the table as the three of us make our way into the kitchen.

"Morning Mom." I say kissing her cheek.

"Good morning girls. Are you ready to get started?" We all nod. Mom tells us to wash our hands and then tells us what she needs us to do. Caitlyn starts making pancakes, Sarah starts the eggs and bacon, while I help my mom make the massive amount of toast. I glance over at Caitlyn who seems to be having a great time flipping and making the pancakes. I laugh to myself as the kitchen door opens.

"Were here to help!" Charlie says placing her hands on her hips. I laugh to myslef and roll my eyes.

"Oh you guys didn't have to come help!" My mom says.

"But we wanted to." Nate replies with a grin. I smile.

"Well thank you." My mother replies hugging them all. "We could always use the help!" Jason smiles.

"No problem Mrs. Torres." Nate answers.

"Oh Nate you know better now to call me Connie." I hear Caitlyn laugh to herself and I smile over at her. Nate blushes a deep red causing all of us to laugh.

"That's okay Nate." My mom replies.

"What do you need us to do Connie?" Shane asks with his signiture smile on his lips.

"Well Shane, I need you to get the meat out of the frezzer so we can start making sasuge patties, Nate you can help Caitlyn with the pancakes, Charlie you can help Sarah with eggs and bacon, and Jason you can help Shane get out the meat." They all smile and head to do their jobs. I cannot help, but think that, that must be really akward for Nate and Caitlyn, considering that they broke up. I glance over at them as I butter another piece of toast. Their not saying much, just working and I cannot help it, but still worry if only we could get them to talk again. Although, this might help them somehow. Shane walks over to me with a small smirk.

"Hey I just want to let you know that Nate got both of us to do an interview with HotTunes on Wedsday morning at eight." I nod.

"Thanks." I answer and he smiles, then goes back over to help Jason again. Today is Monday, two days from now Shane and I will go public with our relationship. I smile to myself at the thought and then glance to my mother.

"Hey mom?"

"Yes sweetie?" She asks setting a piece of toast down on a large platter.

"Well on Wedesnday Shane and I our going to be doing an interview with HotTunes News and go public with our relationship." She smiles softly at me.

"Are you sure you want to sweetie?" She asks still with a smile.

"Yes mom I'm sure, we've been dating offically since last summer and well HotTunes already has a hunch that Shane is dating someone. I just want the world to know it's me. Besides, I am recording with Shane after Camp and if I want to make it in the music biz then I will have to get used to the press following me around anyways, why not start now."

"I respect your choice Mitchie, his too. I think it's a good thing actually. They are bound to find out sometime." I grin at her.

"Thanks mom."

"It's no problem." I squeal softly and side hug her as we keep doing our job. She laughs and glances from me to Shane with a smile. I roll my eyes.

"Moooom!" She laughs softly.

"Sorry Sweetie."

"It's okay just don't do it to much." She smiles again.

"I won't." She replies. I roll my eyes once more and glance around the kitchen at all my friends, boyfriend, and kitchen staff. We really have been working hard.

"Awe man!" We hear Caitlyn say and I see Nate trying to hold back a laugh.

"What's so funny?" Charlie asks. Caitlyn points to the ceiling where a gooey pancake is stuck. I laugh and look at her. She is still holding the sapula in her hand.

"Caitlyn how did you do that?" Mom asks while laughing soflty.

"I have no idea.." She answers. "Sorry Connie."

"It's okay Caitlyn it will come down sooner or later." Right after she says that it does come down. It comes down right on Nate's face. I watch Caitlyn with her mouth agape probably expecting Nate to be mad at her.

Caitlyn POV-

I open my mouth, but no words come out as I stare at Nate. He is coved in a gooey pancake, but he does not say a word.

"Nate I am so sorry!" I say with a small smirk hoping that he will laugh it off and won't be mad at me. He does not say anything for a few moment, he just stands there with the pancake slowly dripping off of his face, parts of it hits the floor, but other parts hits his shirt. Then he takes his hands and wipes it off. He wipes it on me..

"Nate!" I say almost starting to laugh.

"What?" He questions all inocent like. I laugh and wack him a little on the arm. He starts to laugh and rubs the pancake batter into my skin with his fingers. I look at him a little with wide eyes.

"Oh your going to get it now Nate Black!" I say in a teasing tone. I take some pancake batter and throw it at him.

"Caitlyn!" He yells as I jump on his back causing him to fall over.

"Yes Nate?" I question with a smile.

"You win.." He mumbles.

**This is the longest Chapter for this whole story so far and I must say that I am pretty proud of it. It was really great to write and you all will be happy to know that I type faster on my new laptop so the chapters should be a tad bit longer. :)) Anyways, Smitchie fluff and Natlyn fluff all in one long chapter! There you go! Please Review thanks for the reviews on the last chapters! This is the longest chapter that I have ever written for any story over 2,000 words! Thank you all so much for reviewing so I can keep writing and doing what I love!**

**Seddielover945**


	32. Chapter 32

Mitchie POV-

It is now Wednesday morning the day that Shane and I make our relationship public to the world. I glance at the clock as I take in a deep breath. 5 am. Three hours till the interview, but Shane wanted to get an early start to drive to LA for the show. I smile over at him as he grabs my hand over the drivers seat and the passenger seat that I am sitting in. I smile softly and turn up the radio with my other hand, maybe music will help me calm down. He nods softly as I start to hum the tune.

"Is it alright to be nervous Shane?" I question while tugging on my lip with my teeth.

"Mitch are you really asking that question?" I nod.

"I guess." I answer causing him to laugh.

"Yes Mitch it is okay to be nervous. Plus I'll let you in on a little secret before Connect Three's first interview with Lava after we got signed that summer, I was so nervous that on the way there I threw up all over Nate." I giggle softly.

"Really?" He nods.

"Yes Mitchie really and let me tell you he was not happy with me."

"I'll bet he wasn't."

"Trust me Mitch he wasn't and don't worry you will do fine." I nod softly.

"Okay." I whisper and focus in on the music coming out of the car's speakers. I nod to myself and glance back over at Shane who has his eyes on the road again. I let out a small sigh and smile as I look out of the car window. The truth is I have never once been to California let alone Los Angeles California. I smile to myself and continue to stare. I press my nose up against the glass on the window and let out a open mouthed sigh, fogging up the window. I draw a smiley face with my pointer finger and hear Shane laugh.

"What in the world are you doing?" He asks with a smile.

"Oh nothing, just trying to get my mind off of the whole interview thing." He nods with a grin.

"Whatever helps you Mitch." I roll my eyes and we continue down the road for the next many miles.

"Here we are." Shane says an hour later as we pull up to the HotTunes sudio. I nod with a smile as we get out of the car.

"Hey calm down, you'll to fine.." I nod and we start to walk into the building.

"Ahh Mr. Gray it is so nice to see you again." A lady in a pincel skirt and a white blouse comes up to us as soon as we get inside. I smile softly.

"Nice to see you too and it's Shane." Shane replies with a smile.

"Yes of corase." She answers and starts to smile. Shane nods.

"Well Shane we'll get you both to hair, make up, and dress right this way." I nod and Shane and I start to follow he through the halls.

"Mitchie you'll be over here." She says pointing to a style team. "And Shane you'll be right down the hall." Shane nods, smiles at me, and kisses my forehead.

"It'll be okay." He whispers and starts to walk away down the hall, but not before throwing me a smile. I nod and start to walk to where the style team is.

"I'm Lissa it's very nice to meet you Miss Torres." She says walking over beside me.

"Don't be so formal, it's just Mitchie." She nods.

"Sorry."

"It's okay" I answer and she leads we over to racks of clothing.

"Are these all for me?" I question.

"Yes Shane had your friend Caitlyn call us and tell us your size I hope you find something you like."

"Thank You." I reply and she walks out of the room, shutting the door in the process. I smile to myself and let out a small squeal. I walk around the clothes rack with a large grin on my lips. I pick out a pair of red skinny jeans, a black tank, a black fancy jacket with bottons, and a pair of black boots with buuckles on the sides, and a pair of red dangle earrings. I smile to myself, slip on everything and, make my way back out of the room. Lissa smiles at me.

"Okay turn around" She says. I laugh and do as she says causing her to clap.

"Nice.." She says as I sit down in the stlying chair so she can do my hair and make up. She curls my hair loosly. For the make up part she gives me white eye shadow, light pink blush for my cheeks, and a tint of pink lip gloss. The simple stuff. I smile at my apperance and she nods.

"You did a wonderful job." I say and she blushes.

"Thanks Mitchie, you wouldn't beilive the people who come in here and are so demanding." I smile softly.

"Oh trust me I would,when I first met Shane he was the biggest jerk on the planet and that was two summers ago now." She nods.

"Really?"

"Yeah, but he's changed now Lissa. Differnt, good differnt." She nods smiling at me.

"That's nice to hear." I smile.

"Yeah." She answers and for the next half hour we talk a bit to get to know each other better. She is twenty two years old and even though i'll only be seventeen next month we get along great. I smile and she tells me that to go meet Shane. I smile and hug her, she wishes me luck, gives me her number, I do the same, and I walk out of the room, down the hall leaving Lissa alone. I see Shane walk out now wearing A white v-neck muscle tee shirt, a pair of dark wash jeans, and a black fancy jacket, also a pair of black boots. His hair is straight like it used to be on our first summer. Actually, I haven't seen his hair like that since last year during his interveiw with Jay Leno. He smiles at me and starts to walk over, don't get me wrong here, I like his hair like that, but my favorite is when it's curly. I smile back at him as he kisses me on the forehead. We go on in ten minutes.

"There's been a change in the set up." He says.

"What?" I ask.

"Well I go out first, and then you come out a little later." I nod.

"It's okay Popstar." He smiles and then we walk right back stage.

"Mitch calm down you'll do fine." I nod and glance down at my shaking legs. I smile weakly at him and he kisses me lightly. He squezzes my hand and then the interviewer who Shane tells me in Linda calls him out. I nod softly and he lets go of me.

"Shane it's great to see you again." Linda says as he sets down on a chouch across from her.

"It's good to be back." Shane replies with a grin set on his face. I smile softly.

"I hear your doing a new album?" Linda questions.

"Yes we are, actually when Mitchie comes out here I'll explain it more." "Yes Mitchie, I am looking forward to meeting her." Shane nods with a smile.

"I'm happy to hear that." He replies. Linda smiles again.

"Well then let's bring her out." She says. "Everyone Mitchie Torres!" I smile and feel my legs start to walk out on stage. I pray that all of the girls, my mother, and the guys are watching right now along with Brown. I smile and wave to the addiudce. Shane smiles as I take a spot next to him. I do not take off my grin off my lips.

"It's nice to be here." I say causing Shane to grin. Linda smiles too.

"It's very great to meet you Mitchie."

"Great to meet you too." I answer.

"Well as Shane was saying the album?" I smile and look at Shane as he starts to answer.

"Well actullay, Linda Mitchie here is going to be recording a few songs with us after Camp Rock ends this summer." I feel myself start to go red in the face.

"Well I wish you both the best of luck with recording." I smile and nod softly.

"Actually speaking of Mitchie and I.." Shane starts and I feel myself smile and inhale a deep breath. "We've been offically boyfirend and girlfriend since last summer." There you go are relationship is out and in the open, my life now changes forever now. I smile to myself and feel Shane grasp my hand tightly in his. The whole addiance awes sweetly and Linda sits there with a smile on her lips.

"How long have you two known eachother?" She questions.

"About two and a half years." I answer. Shane grins like a loonitic.

"Yeah the first time we met was in the Camp Rock kitchen and I had flour on my face."

"That was you?" Shane says with his mouth agape.

"You didn't know that?" I question with a giggle.

"Kidding." He answers as I slap him on the shoulder lightly. He rolls his eyes and the interview continues. We all talk about the guys, the upcoming Connect Three album a little more, me, our relationship, and a ton of other topics. Before I know it the interview is over and Shane and I are headed out to his car.

"See you did good." He says with a smirk. I roll my eyes.

"All because of you Popstar."


	33. Chapter 33

Mitchie POV-

The interview was two days ago and so far neither Shane or I have landed on a magazine cover...Yet that is. Part of me hopes that we do and the other part wants to stay like this forever, but we all know that is not going to happen. I smile to myself and pull my red converse on over my ankle socks.

"Mitchie!" Charlie says entering the cabin. I look at her just in time for her to chuck a magazine in my face. I glance down at the cover and gasp. Looks like I spoke to soon huh? Charlie nods as both of us squezze on my tiny camp bed. I rest my head against the head borad and look back down at the magazine.

_Shane Gray and Mitchie Torres Hollywood's new IT couple? _Us the new it couple. Really? I smile to myself and flip open the magazine. There it shows a couple more pictures of us from verious events and I smile again. Then there is the gist of the interveiw we had with HotTunes a couple of days ago. There is one more picture on the next page, and this one really makes me grin it's both us with our faces pressed up eachother's and our lips are connected in the middle. Only the Lord knows where HotTunes got that one though. Who knows? Charlie eyes me with a smile.

"So your alright with this?" She asks pulling the magazine out of my lap.

"Yeah I mean sure it will take some getting used to, but soon it will be normal and I like the fact of knowing that the world now knows that Shane has my heart." Charlie smiles.

"Awe..."

"Yup and if you tell your brother any of that you die." I threaten with a laugh. Charlie rolls her eyes.

"Alright.." She says putting a hand over her heart. I slap her shoulder softly and she laughs running a hand through her brown hair.

"You wanna head to dinner?" I ask. Charile nods.

"Yeah, but I promised Ella I would save her a spot." I nod.

"Fine with me." She nods and throws the magazine on my bed, but I stop her.

"Has Shane seen this?"

"No I don't think so because you were the first person I brought it to." I smile and pick the magazine back up and we get up off of my bed. Charlie follows me out of our cabin and the cool Camp air hits me in the face.

"To the mess hall!" Charlie says. I roll my eyes and we both start to walk off to the mess hall. The only sounds is our feet pounding on the cool crisp, grassy ground.

"Hey Popstar!" I say seeing his curly hair in the distance. He turns around and smiles, and starts walking our way. I laugh softly and he soon meets up with us.

"Did you see this?" I question.

"Nope." He replies and I hand him the magazine. He smiles and presses a kiss to my forehead.

"The front cover?" He asks causing me to blush and nod. He smiles and continues to flip through the first couple of pages. He hands Charlie the magazine and takes my hand in his. All three of us stride to the mess hall, Shane and I with smiles on our faces. The mess hall is pretty busy and full of bedlam. I smile and look at Shane. We garb some food and I take a seat beside Sarah, Shane sits beside me and Charlie sits beside Ella across from us. I pile some macararoni into my mouth and look at Caitlyn, she keeps glancing over at Nate as if she is trying to tell him something. I still can't beilveve that he wasn't mad for the pancake ordeal in the kitchen on Monday. I sneak a smile at her and feel Shane's hand grab mine underneath the table.

I smile and we all eat and talk about our days, Caitlyn still tries to sneak glances at Nate, but then I see that she will look away and he will look at her. I look back to Caitlyn with a smile and realize that they do miss each other terriblely. Dinner is full of bedlam, well the line is to throw our trash away that is. The Camp Rock Final Jam is in one month and time here has just flown by like a rocket or an airpalne whatever you want to call it. By the time we all get out of the mess hall the sun is starting to set and the sky has turned a pink and orange color. I smile at the view in front of me and no I do not mean Shane. I feel Shane's finger's tighten in on my own and I smile at him. He rolls his eye, but keeps the grin on his lips.

**Really short update tonight I know, but I wanted to put this up and then my mind when blank sorry!**

**Seddielover945.**


	34. Chapter 34

Mitchie POV-

I stroll down the docks at Camp Rock with a small smile on my face. The relationship of Shane and I has surprisingly been the topic of the press, but then again he is Shane Gray from Connect Three.

"I thought I would find you here."

"I'm here." I reply with a smile and turn arounf to face Shane.  
"I can see that now." He replies with a small laugh, but then the smile fades and the look grows serious.

"Shane what's wrong?" I question.

"Mitchie can I talk to you?" I nod softly. He takes my hand and leads me over to the edge of the docks.

"Shane? Are you breaking up with me?" I ask.

"No Mitchie no no!" He says in a rushed tone. I nod and let out a breath.

"Then what?"

"Mitchie...I have to leave."

"Leave what do you mean leave?" I ask, but I do feel tears well up in my eyes and almost slip out.

"I have to leave Camp Mitch and I am so so sorry." I smile weakly.

"No it's okay Shane I get it. When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow." He answers and I hug him tightly.

"I love you." I whisper and pull back from the hug and he looks at my eyes questionably.

"W-what d-did you just say?" He asks.

"Shane I love you.." I say once more and he hugs me again.

"Mitch I love you too." I break out in a smile and in my head I do a happy dance.

"Oh thank God I was so worried that you wouldn't say it back!"

"Mitch.." He whispers. "Why in the world would you think that?" I smile.

"No it's okay.." I answer. He smiles and pulls me in for a kiss.

"Mitch I am _so very sorry_."

"Shane no I understand I know how busy you are and I respect that." He smiles.

"Thank you for understanding."

"Hey I do.." I answer with a smile and lay my head on his chest. He smiles softly and kisses the side of my head.

"And I am so glad that you do Mitchie." I roll my eyes and kiss him on the cheek.

"Sap."

"Hey in my defense you make me a sap!"

"Whatever." i reply with a smile on my lips.


	35. Chapter 35

**You guys I am not kidding I have tried to write this chapter so many times and each time it never comes out the way that I want it to so I hope this try works out well. Let's hope that it does, review and tell me if this one sucks. **

Mitchie POV-

I open my eyes to the sunlight creeping in though the cabin window. I almost forget to check the time on my alarm clock, but when I do my eyes about pop out of my head.

"Caitlyn Sarah!" I scream and suddenly realize that they are not in the cabin, but I do wake up Tess, Ella, Charlie, and Peggy.

"Sorry guys I'm just late for kitchen duty.."

"Caitlyn didn't tell you did she?" Ella asks sleepily.

"What?" I ask.

"Your mom gave you the day off Mitch becasuse Shane is leaving today." Charlie finshes plopping her head back down in her pillow. I sigh and sink back into my own bed, it's only 8:30 and I know Shane won't be up for a couple more hours so I might as well too. I smile softly and pull the blankets over my head in a tent stlye so none of me is visable. I open my eyes underneath the covers and stare at my dark orange sheets. I squeal softly and shut my eyes trying to fall asleep. My brown eyes soon find themselves asleep and sound.

...

"Mitch?"

"Mitchie?'

"Mitchie wake up!" I jump slightly and peek my eyes out from underneath the covers.

"What?" I whine looking into the eyes of Shane Gray and his curly haired golry.

"Mitch it's alomost eleven time to wake up.."

"Why?" I moan throwing the sheets back over my head. I hear him chuckle and I shut my eyes again sleepily.

"What you don't want to spend the day with your rockstar boyfriend before he leaves Camp to renter the real world?" He asks, but his voice sounds muffled from where I lay under the blankets. I nod softly and he peel's the covers off of my face.

"Give me fifteen minutes." I reply bringing a smile to his lips as he trots out of my cabin.

Fifteen or twenty minutes later I find myself trotting out of my cabin wearing yellow capris, brown sandals, and a brown tank with a jean cardigan. I find Shane leaning on the side of the cabin with a small smirk resting on his lips.

"Good morning." I chroas with a small yawn. He chuckles and walks over to me pressing a simple kiss on my lips.

"Morning Mitch." He says interwining his own fingers with my own. I find myself suddenly giving him a hug and then looking up into his deep brown eyes.

"I'll miss you pretty boy." I say with a small sad voice.

"Pretty boy?" He asks with a small laugh and I just nod. He smiles as I bury my face in his neck.

"By the way i'll miss you too Mitchie." I nod once more and breathe in the scent of him.

"Good because it would be akward if you didn't and I did,"

"I will and you can trust me on that." I smile softly and look back up at his face. I grab his cheeks with my fingers and press a kiss to his lips. I will miss him.

"Nice to know." I mumble.

"So what should we do on this last day?" I look up to him again.

I shrug.

"No idea Popstar."

"What happened to Pretty Boy?" I laugh and shrug again. Then he brings me into another hug and I feel tears well up in my eyes. I. Will. Not. Cry. Not. Now. I blink a few times and the tears go away. I hear him start to hum a tune and smile. _Gotta Find You._

"Nice song." I comment.

"Yes yes it is." He answers with a smirk.

"Part of me wishes you didn't have to go.." I mumble in a softer voice than I had used before. He looks me in the eyes.

"All of me." I reply. He nods.

"Me too." I smile softly. _Good. _

...

"So this is it?" I ask giving him one last hug. He nods softly with a sad tint in his eyes.

"Miss you Popstar." I reply and tears fill my eyes and run down my cheeks.

"I'll miss you too Mitch. So so much."

"Be safe." I whisper and he hugs me tighter.

"You know I will." I nod and he kisses me full on the lips. I kiss back and his fingers find mine.

"I'll miss you.." I say.

"But you will see me soon. Final Jam?"

"Final Jam." I reply. He smiles and kisses my forehead.

"Good." I nod softly.

"I gotta go." He says breaking our embrace.

"I know.." I whisper. "See you soon Popstar.." He waves and climbs into the back of the limo. Moments later my phone beeps.

_I miss you._

I smile and watch his limo drive into the distance untill I cannot see it anymore.

**I miss you too.**

**I loved this chapter and almost started to cry while writting it. Review.**

**SL945.**


	36. Chapter 36

Mitchie POV-

I miss him. I do. I look up over at the picture of us framed over beside my bed in the cabin. I let out a small sigh and return back to my guitar sitting on my lap. It seems that it is the only thing right now that can make my mood improve. Not even the girls can. I smile softly and my phone rings.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Yes is this Mitchie Torres?" A unfamilar women questions.

"Yes this is her." I find myself repling.

"Yes I am calling to in form you that Shane Gray has been a car accident.."

"A-Wh-aaat?" I question as my eyes weal with saltly tears.

"Miss Torres I am so very sorry to inform you of this, but I think you must come right away. He condiction is not good.." I nod.

"Where what hospital?"

"St. Guards, LA California." I nod again as the lady tells the rest of what I need to hear, the room number, ect.

By the time I hang up the phone tears are streaming down my face. I race out of the cabin and into the mess hall where I should have been twenty minutes ago. I get to the kitchen and open the door, entering.

"Mitchie where were you?" My mother questions picking herself up from the cabinet that she is looking in, but her face softens when she sees the tears running down my face.

"What happened?' She asks taking a step towards me.

S-ha-an-e hospital...c-r-aa-s-s-h.." I wail into her shoulder and she wraps her arms around me.

"Honey, slow down okay and tell me again calmly." I nod and come out of her arms. I try to calm down my voice, but it doesn't work, but moments later Nate, Jason, Charlie, Caitlyn, and Sarah all walk into the kitchen. Nate looks from me to my mother with a nod, by the look on his face you can tell that he is clueless as the rest of them, except for Charlie who shares the same look that I do. She looks at me and tears slide down her cheeks as well, I wrap my arms around her in a hug and both of us break out in fresh tears.

"Will someone please explain what is going on?" Nate asks his voice sounding tired and clueless.

"I got a call." Charlie says trying to calm herself. "Shane got into a car wreck, he's in the hospital in California and he is not doing so well.." I nod along with her, but at the mention of his name I break down sobbing once more. Caitlyn and Sarah give me looks of comfort and mom wraps her arms around me as I wail, and Charlie as well.

"Okay, Mitchie, Caitlyn, Sarah, Connie, Charlie I'm going to give you plane tickets and you all will fly out to Cali tonight, I'll go talk to Brown and get it covered because Shane would want you all to be there, exspecially you." Nate says looking right at me as I wipe the tears away again. I nod. "We will fly out tomorrow after we get everything covered here, you all go and pack. Now." I nod and the six of us make our way out of the kitchen. Let Shane be alright. I pray in my head and Caitlyn, Sarah, and Charlie go to our cabin.

One hour later all six of us are on our way to the airport to get on a plane to go to California. I turn to Charlie who has tears streaming down her cheeks again.

"Mitchie?" She asks looking my way as well. I smile a little bit. "Do you think he will be okay?"

"Charlie.." I reply as tears block out my vison.

"I honestly cannot answer that, but he is strong. We both know that." I add my voice cracking and a sob wracks my body. We both hug each other tightly and the tears hit our shirts rolling down off of our cheeks.

"I know.." She sobs strongly. I just nod. I know too.

**Drama huh? Tell me what you all think? Do you think Shane will be alright? Huh? Review.. **

**Seddielover945. :))**


	37. Chapter 37

Mitchie POV-

"No come on you have to let us inside!" Charlie screams as the guard shakes his head.

"No can do little missy; no fans allowed up to see Shane."

"But we're not fans!" I say getting frustarated with this guy.

"That's what they all say!" He replies. "Now why don't you just move along and go before I call back up to move you." I sigh.

"No!" Sarah says.

"Excuse me?" The blad man replies.

"She said no and by the way we are not fan's I am Shane's sister for crying out loud!" Charlie screams.

"Shane doesn't have a sister.." The man answers with a groan.

"Does too!" Charlie yells. "Me!"

"Nope sorry girls no one goes up to see him." I spot a women out of the corner of my eye a women that looks all to familar to all of us. Mrs. Gray.

"Mom!" Charlie yells as the guard holds her back. Shane's mother lifts her head and smiles softly when she hears her daughter's voice.

"Let them through, all of um." She says giving the guard a glare as he does.

"Thank you!" I say as Mrs. Gray gives all of us a hug.

"Hey, we would want you all here and besides I am not letting you be thrown out of here." I laugh softly and we all take the elevator up to Shane's floor. I break the silence.

"How is he really?" Mrs, Gray sighs softly and looks me in the eyes.

"He's not doing so well Mitchie, the accident burised one of his lungs, broke his arm, a couple ribs and made his pass out." I nod as more tears weal in my eyes.

"Is he going to be oaky mom?" Charlie asks turning to her mother.

"I don't know Char." She replies. Charlie just nods as the elevator door opens up and we all get out. I follow Mrs. Gray and the rest of the girls to ten chairs outside of what I assume is Shane's room.

"Mitchie is your mother here?" I look up at Shane's mother.

"Yes I think she went to park the car she should be up soon, i'll text her and you might want to go down and see that she gets past the gurad." Mitchie Gray smiles and places a hand on my shoulder.

"I'll be right back, the doctor said you can see him. " She replies pointing to the room and leaving down the hall. I look to Caitlyn and she smiles softly at me.

"Charlie you can go in first if you like." I tell her with a smile and she just nods and disapeers into his room. I sigh and cross my leg over my knee and the tears I try and hold back from them running. Sarah places her hand on my knee and I smile softly.

"He is strong Mitch, he'll be alright." All I can do is not in reply and I hear the clicking of shoes come down the hallway and a famialr sigh. My mom and Mrs. Gray. My mother smiles softly and takes a seat beside me as Mrs. Gray sits beside her. I smile softly at her and she side hugs me.

"Mitchie do you want to go see him?" Charlie asks sitting beside her mother now after she walks out of Shane's room. I nod and get up slowly to scared that my legs will go to jelly on me. I walk into his room turning back once to my mother who smiles softly at me and waves her hand as I walk inside. I close my eyes for a few moments and then open him and what I see does not look like _my _Shane. His lips are purplish blue with buries, his arm is in a green cast(his favorite color) There is an IV in his right wrist and heart moniter beeps slowly. The only sound I hear is beeping and his breathing. I feel the tears trickle down my red cheeks and I walk over near him. I stroke his cheek his my red painted finger nails and smile softly. His always perfect hair is messy and every which way, it hangs striaght up and that makes me giggle softly.

There is a purple mark on his forehead, but his cheeks still hold a light pink glow like always, but his lips and face hold no emotion. He takes soft breathes and I know that he is in pain. Bad pain. Pain. I do not want to see him like this, I want to see him back at Camp Rock with a guitar in his hand a smile on his lips. The Shane that I know and _love_.

"Shane." I mumer softly. I grasp his hand lightly and look him over. His jacket and skinny jeans are replaced by a hospital gown, and the bland hospital sheets. I sigh softly and play with his motionless fingers laced through my own at the moment. I try to think of how long I have been in here, but at the moment I could care less. I am with him and no matter what happens I will always be. I try and wonder what is going through his mind at the moment, but nothing comes to mind. Me? Charlie? Nate? Jason? His mother? Maybe. Camp Rock? Brown? Maybe. I smile softly and wipe the tears away from my face. _Don't cry. He wouldn't want you to be crying._ I tell myself and nod softly.

"I guess I'd better go Popstar." I whisper and kiss him softly on the cheek. _No answer_. I smile.

"I love you Shane." I whisper as well.

_No Answer._

_None._

I release his hand and smile softly as I stroke his cheek once more and leave the room.

The last thing I remember is falling asleep on my mother's shoulder in the chair's outside of his hospital room.

...

"Mitchie sweetie wake up."

"Huh what?" I ask as I open my dark eyes.

"Honey it's nearly nine in the morning." I look at my mother with questioning eyes. She shakes her head.

"No." She replies reading my mind and my heart sinks deeper. Shane has not woken up. I look over at everyone else. All asleep. Charlie has her head rested on Sarah's shoulder, Caitlyn leans her head agains't the wall. I smile and rub the sleep out of my own brown eyes and look at my mother again.

"I was just going to go get some breakfast from the cafeteria. Do you want something?" I shake my head, but she gives me a look.

"Fine. Get me a muffin and some orange juice." She now nods with a smile.

"Thanks mom." She smiles again and kisses my forehead, leaving down the hall and I sigh softly. I shut my eyes again only to find them open again moments later. I look down the hall where my mother left to go and get food. I let a smile trace my lips with another sigh and then glance back to Shane's hospital room.

"Let him be alright." I whisper to no one.

"Mitchie you okay?" I look to see Sarah now awake.

"Yeah I am. Did you sleep okay?" She nods.

"Some what. Did he wake up?" I shake my head,.

"No." She offers me a smirk.

"He is going to be alright."

"I know and everyone keeps telling me that but-" I'm cut off.

"Mitchie stop. He. Will. Be Fine." I nod and she smiles softly.

"Okay." I whisper. Will he?

_Yes_. That little voice says. I nod and no sooner than ten minutes later my mother reapears walking towards us with a bag of muffins and seven cups of orange juice.

"Any more on Shane?"

"No." Caitlyn says getting a muffin from my mom as well as a cup of orange juice. My mother nods and hands me a muffin and juice as well. We sit eating in silence and eat our food and sometimes just glance at each other until the other's wake up.

**Here this is. A longer chapter that wrote iself. :) That's always a good thing right? :) Anywho review & tell me your thoughts.**

**Seddielover945.**


	38. Chapter 38

Mitchie POV-

It has been three days and I have barely slept a wink. Nate and Jason got here yesterday as promised and Brown would have came, but as he said "I have a camp to run." I pry myself out of the uncormfortable hotel bed. I run a hair brush though my hair and walk into the bathroom. I turn on the shower water, undress, and get inside letting the water run over me clears my thoughts and truthfully makes me feel better. I get out twenty minutes later and get dressed in a pair of skinny jeans, a navy tank top, a green, white, and navy plaid button up plaid shirt, my black boots with buckles on the sides. I comb out my wet hair, and really do not care how it dries. I pull back my dark bangs and look at the mirror and stare at the bags underneath my eyes. I apply a light powder and blush. We're going back to the hospital today and Shane still has not woken up yet, to my horror. I walk into the main room where Nate, Caitlyn, Charlie, Sarah, and my mother all sit around watching the television, but flick it off as soon as I walk in the room.

"What was on the television?" I ask looking right at Caitlyn.

"Mitchie you do not want to see it.." She says.

"No. I want to see it." I say softly. Nate nods turns back to the television.

"_Shane Gray was rushed to the hospital on Monday after leaving Camp Rock for a urgent meeting with Connect Three's recond company LA Reconds took a wrong turn. Gray's limo driver lost controll of the veichle and it hit another car head on. Gray was flung forward cutting open his head on the seat in front of him. He is now in a hospital still out cold. We hope to have more updates on Gray's condiction soon." _

I sigh softly and shut off the TV, tears weal up in my eye again, but do not run down my cheeks.

"Can we please just go see him?" I whisper grabbing my jacket off of the chair. They all nod and get up to leave.

...

"Is he awake?" I ask Mrs. Gray.

"No." She replies laying a hand on my shoulder. i smile and walk into Shane's hospital room. I take a seat beside his bed in the ugly green chair.

"Shane?" I question.

_No Answer._

"If you can hear me in there I miss you. it's been three days Shane we are all super worried about you, Me, Charlie, your mom, Caitlyn, Nate, Jason, Sarah. We all need you to wake up okay? Our lives do not fuction right without you in it. I love you Shane Lucus Gray and you need to wake. For all of us. I miss seeing your face Pretty Boy. I love you." I smile softly, kiss his forehead, and start to leave the room. I turn back around once more and look at him. He lays there lifeless. I sigh and walk out of the room. I miss seeing his amazing smile at makes me go weak in the knees. I miss him. I look at Sarah who just offers me a small smile.

"No Sarah." I say. She nods and pats the seat next to her. I take the seat gladly with a smile. Mrs. Gray looks at me and she gets up and goes into her son's hospital room.

"Mom do you think that he will wake up?" I ask softly.

"Mitchie you know that you believe in him and you know that he is strong."

"Everyone keeps telling me that!" I say loudly.

"Mitchie.." My mother says pulling me into a hug. I nod and let a sob wrack through my body.

...

"He's is awake!" My eyes shoot open as fast as lightening. My mind does not even register what time it is and I quickly stand up. I look to Mrs. Gray who just simply nods her head up and down.

"The doctor did say that he might forget somethings." I nod and take that into consideration as I walk into his room. The window's are dark and the moon in full, the clock on the wall reads 4:00 AM, but right now I could care less. I look over at him to see his brown's focused on me as I turn around and his face looks confused. I smile and think about what his mother told me just moments ago. I run my finger's through my hair to brush out the rat's nest. I offer him a small smile. I walk over his bed and look him in the eyes.

"Mitchie what are you doing here?" His voice is confused and a bit cold hearted.

"Shane what is the last thing that you remember?" I question.

He thinks for a moment.

"Tess told the entire Camp Rock about your lie, about your mother and HotTunes TV." I frezze his voice sounds annoyed and he looks me right in the eyes with his lovely dark brown ones. The same eyes that I love, but they do not say that they love me back.

_Oh My God Shane has forgotten the past one and a half years of his life, our relationship... _

I feel tears roll down my cheeks and run out of the hospital room, down the hall and colaspe on the floor in a fall.

**Dun Dun Dun.. Don't hate me! This has a point so please review! Love you all!**

**Seddielover945..**


	39. Chapter 39

Caitlyn POV-

We all watch Mitchie run out of Shane's room with tears streaming down her cheeks, I look at Connie who just shrugs and looks at her daughter with sadness in her eyes. _What could have happened in there? Shane's awake right, so why is she crying? _I get up off of the uncomfortable hospital chair and so do Sarah and Charlie they follow me into Shane's room. He looks at me weirdly and I just shrug it off. His face lights up when he sees Charlie though.

"Hey big bro how are you feeling?" She asks with a small smile on her lips.

"Ehh I'm okay I guess." I nod and look over to see Connie and Mrs. Gray enter along with Nate and Jason.

"Can I ask you guys a question?" I nod. He looks over at Sarah with an odd expression.

"Number One who is that and number two why did Mitchie Torres just run out of my hospital room crying? What did I do?" I look at Shane to see him starring right at Sarah. Her mouth forms into an O and she looks at Jason.

"Shane Honey." Mrs. Gray asks walking over to her son "What is the last thing that you can remember?" I feel myself tense up and then I feel strong hands rest on my shoulders. I look up and see Nate Black. I smile and feel a tingling sesation all the way down to my toes when he touches me. I look back over at Shane who quickly glances at me.

"Tess Tyler expossed Mitchie to Camp Rock about her lie with HotTunes TV and her mother." My eyes go wide and I look over from Connie who has her hands placed over her mouth and her eyes wide to Sarah who is just standing there dumbstruck by all of this although I cannot say that I blame her.

"Oh my..'" Connie whispers and I look at Shane. _How? _My brain thinks _Could it happen that he forgot the past one a half years of his life._ Oh my goodness Mitchie! She must feel heart broken! I place my hands over my mouth in shock, look at Connie.

"I'm going to go and find Mitchie." They all nod, but Shane just responds with a whatever. I roll my eyes and look back at Nate has he releases my shoulders, he sends me a small smile and mouths the words 'good luck' I just nod becuase I know that I am going to need it. I walk down the hall of the hospital looking for Mitchie, but there is no sign of her her until I hear giant sobs and look out across the hall to she a sobbing girl with dark brown hair curled up into a ball with her knees pulled up to her chest on the hospital floor. Mitchie Torres. I nod to myself and walk over to her.

"Mitchie?" I whisper and she locks up at me quickly.

"Caitlyn.." She sobs and I take a seat beside her considering that she is no sort of shape to stand up.

"Hey it's okay.."

"How on earth do you expect me to ever believe that?" She sobs as I bring her into a half sort of hug.

"Okay then it's not okay..' I say and she gives me a teary glare.

"Caitlyn..How could all of this happen how could just forget? Just like that?" I shake my head because I have no answer for that.

"I don't know Mitchie.."

"What if he never remember's and what if he hates me forever! I don't think that I could bare that Caitlyn!"

"Shh Shh Mitchie no that is not going to happen! Shane could never hate you and he is going to remember!"

"How can you be so sure?" I just do not reply for a moment.

"I can't, but do you remember how upset he was when he found out about your lie?" She nods. "Well you changed it then and you can change it now. A couple of months ago Shane told you that you changed him, so maybe just maybe Mitchie you can change him again.."

"But Caitlyn I don't want to go through of all of that again.."

"You want Shane back right?"

"More than anything.."

"Well this might just take some time, first I would start off with a light conversation or do something to try and tigger his memory."

"Like what?" She questions now wiping away her tears.

"This is me?"

"Do you think?"

"Worth a shot Mitch and if it doesn't work than we keep trying no matter what. Okay?"

"Okay, I'm trusting you here Cait you better be right.." _But what if I'm not? _

...

Mitchie POV-

"Hey do you feel any better?" I look up at Charlie as she brings me into a hug. I nod.

"Good. I am so sorry this happened.." I just nod again. She smiles softly at me and then gives me a funny look.

"What?" I ask.

Your make up.." I suddenly blush. "Come on i'll help you." She says leading me to the bathroom. _Thank goodness for Charlie. _

Ten minutes later we both come back out of the bathroom and I look better. I feel a bit better too. I smile at Charlie and she looks at Shane's room.

"I'm think I'm going to go talk to him.." I confess. She gives a look.

"You sure?" I nod. "Do you want me to come with you for moral support?" I smile.

"No I think that i'll be fine." She nods and gives me a light hug. I turn back to Shane's hospital room door and place my finger's on the knob and give it a light twist. _Here's goes nothing.._

I walk inside to find him awake and I smile softly, his hair is straighter, but I am not going to lie I miss it being curly and wild like it always used to be. _Used to.._ I take a deep breath and his eyes come up to meet mind and for a moment it's almost like nothing has changed.

"Hey.." I say as my brain turns on the _go _swich and I try and remeber what I told him after final, but then I realized to him _that _Final Jam never happened so he still has not found _The Girl With The Voice._ I sigh softly and relize that this might be a little harder than I thought that it would be.

"Hi." He says, but he is not his happy go lucky self.

"So do you feel any better?" I question. _Be normal.._

"Somewhat.." He says avioding my eyes, but I do not blame him.

"So what are you here for?" He asks a bit coldy. I sigh and try and think of the same words I told him two summer's ago.

"I came to apologize.." He rasises his eyebrow.

"Okay.." He replies.

"Look I'm sorry I lied, but Shane I never lied directly to you, you just heard about it from the other campers. What I said while we were on the lake I ment every single word." I almost add a Popstar, or a Pretty Boy, but then I realize that I can't. He just nods.

"Why, why did you lie?" He asks looking into my dark eyes with his own.

"I just wanted to fix it." I almost start laughing because I told him these same words. _He has already heard them, but no that was the other Shane Gray_.

"At home I only have one friend, she was the girl with dark hair that in here earlier. Sarah. At home the other girls always make fun of me and I wanted Camp to be differnt."

"Mitchie I'm sorry." He says. I nod and offer him a little smile then something come's to my mind.

"So did you find you speical girl yet?" He laughs. He actually laughs.

"No, but do you realize that we are in a hospital.." I nod and my face goes red. _Sorry just trying to help you..._ He smiles softly at me.

"Well she could be closer than you think.." _Then I realize I have to be the old me the shy me, but that is not me all the time anymore. I found my interstrengh in him..._ He rasies his eyebrow again.

"What?" I ask and he eyes me closely.

"Nothing.." He answers. I smile and look him in the eyes, he will remember.. I tell myself..

**Yay a long chapter! Am I right? I loved writing this one and don't you all just feel for Mitchie? :) Please tell me what you thought! :))**

**SL945.**


	40. Chapter 40

Mitchie POV-

"Hey Popstar." I say walking into Shane's hospital room with my guitar in my hands. He smiles and turns to me.

"Hey Mitch." He says. "What's with the guitar?" I smile.

"Well since you showed me your song I wanted to show you mine." He grins.

"You know Mitchie, Iv'e never really heard you sing." I smile at him and start to strum my guitar. _Let's hope this helps his remember.. _

_Hmmmm.._

_Here I am._

_Feels like the walls are closing in, once again it's time to face it and be strong._

_I wanna do the right thing now I know it's up to me somehow, Iv'e lost my way._

_If I could take it all back I would now, I never ment to let you all down._

_Now Iv'e got to try to turn it all around and figure out how to fix this I knows there a way so I promise._

_I'm gonna clean up the mess I made._

_Maybe it's not to late.._

I look over at Shane who's eyes are full of amazment and his mouth is in the form of an O shape.

_Maybe it's not to late, oohh._

_So I'll take a stand even though it's complicated, if I can I'll change the way Iv'e made it._

_Iv'e gotta do the right thing now, I know its up to me somehow, I'll find my way._

_If I could take it all back I would now, I never ment to let you all down. _

_Now Iv'e got to try to turn it all around and figure out how to fix this, I know there's a way so I promise._

_I'm gonna clean up the mess Iv;e made. _

_Maybe it's not to late._

_I'm gonna find the strengh to be the one that holds it all together._

_Show you that's I'm sorry, but I know that we can make it better._

_If I could take it all back I would now, I never ment to let you all down._

_And figure out how to fix this, I know there's a way so I promise._

_I'm gonna clean up the mess I made (mess I made) maybe it's not to late.._

_I never ment to let you all down._

_Now Iv'e got to try (Got to try) to turn it all around._

_And figure out how to fix this I know there's a way so I promise._

_I'm gonna clean up the mess I made. _

_Maybe It's not to late._

_Maybe it's not to late._

_Hoohhmm.._

_Yeah... _

"Your the girl.." He whispers as I set my guitar down on the chair and walk over to him as he motions for me to.

"Your the girl with the voice.." He says again. I find myself smiling as he scoots over and pats the bed.

"Are you sure Shane? because I don't want to hurt you.."

"Mitchie..I'm fine." I nod and take a seat beside him.

"So I'm the girl huh?" I ask with a small laugh.

"Yes.." I grin again. He leans into kiss me with a small smile, okay more like a huge one. I lean too and our lips meet for about thirty seconds. We pull away and my forehead touches his.

"Mitch?" I look him in the eyes hoping something jogged his memory.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"What is today?" _Did it? _

"June 11th.." He smiles.

"Shane can I show you something?" He nods and I reach for the photo album off of the bedside table, the photo album that Caitlyn and Sarah made for Shane and I a couple of weeks ago. I hand it to him and it has a huge picture of Shane and from our first year on the cover and reads _Shane and Mitchie_ I yellow gitterly letters. He looks me in the eyes with a small smile on his lips and opens the book up. I watch his movements as he looks from each photo. The first few our of both of us after our first Final Jam together. He looks at me with confusion. A few of us after last summer, one of us asleep on my bed(Caitlyn probably took that one), One of us from our water fight in my backyard, the one from our concert video, some from last summer, and the last one that was recently added was on the day Shane left Camp Rock this year. He gives me a look of confusion.

"Shane do you remember any of this?"

"Should I?" He asks starring me in the eyes.

"Yes.." I reply trying not to cry now.

"Mitch.. I-I don't.." I nod.

"I know.." He smiles softly at me.

"I'm sorry.." He whispers.

"I know Shane, you can't help it.."

"Mitchie what happened?" He asks seriously.

"Do you want to know?" He nods.

"Absolutley." I take a deep breath.

"Okay a few of days ago, you left me. Charlie, Sarah, Caitlyn, Nate, and Jason all at Camp Rock to meet with your manager here in LA and then I got a call from the hospital saying that you had been in a car acident, your diver lost conroll of the car and hit head on with another car. You were flown forward and hit your head." I say pointing to the stiches on his forehead.

"You burised a lung, broke that arm and a couple of ribs." He nods and looks me in the eyes.

"I'm sorry Mitchie." He points to the pictures, the one of us laying in eachother's arms.

"We looked really happy." I smile.

"Yeah we were.. I know you don't remember, but we were Shane, I love you." He smiles.

"I will do my best to remember Mitch." I smile.

"I know." I say. "I know you will, I'll help you." He smiles, but it hurts to not have him say I love you back, but I know my Shane is in there somewhere, he is.

"No curls?" I asks ruffling his hair. He rasies an eyebrow and touches his pin like hair. I point to the lastest picture of us and he looks a me.

"But I hate my hair curly and wild, it's so not rockstar like." I smile.

"No you don't, well the real you doesn't he's in there somewhere Shane, trust me, by the way your a Popstar."

"I do trust you.." He says and I start to get up.

"Where are you going?"

"Back to the waiting room, my mom's waiting to take us back to the hotel, but I told her that I had to come up here and do this."

He smiles and then his face grows serious.

"Can you stay here with me tonight? I want you to help me remember." I smile.

"Of corase. I'll be back." He grins at me. I kiss him on the mouth and leave the room.

_He will remember..._


	41. Chapter 41

Mitchie POV-

I look over at the sleeping Shane and a small sigh exit's my lips. I miss him, you know what I mean? I brush a piece of hair out of his eyes, carefully trying not to wake him up. I shut my eyes and grab the photo album off of the end of his bed. I flip through the pages, or try to, but it is just to hard so I shut it tight, and look over at the dark haired Popstar. He sleeps soundly and I find myself scooting closer to him. I look at the clock to find that it is in the wee hours of the morning. My mother told me it was okay and that I could stay here with Shane, but I was sure that she would tell me I could anyways. I let out a yawn and pull a blue fuzzy blanket over my lap, lean my head onto Shane's shoulder and then softly fall asleep.

...

"Mitchie?" I open my eyes to find Shane looking at me and see that we have only been asleep for a few hours because it is only 3:00 in the morning.

"Shane is something wrong?" I question my brain switching into panic mode.

"No I just can't sleep, sorry I woke you up, you can go back to sleep if you want to." I shake my head back and forth.

"No it's alright." I reply looking into his eyes.

"Can I ask you a question?" I nod.

"Of corase you can Shane." He takes a deep breath and looks at me in the darkness of the hospital room. I just nod, because it sounds like it is something important.

"Do you miss me?" I look at him.

"What?" I question with a light laugh.

"Do, you miss the old me?" I give him a serious look.

"Shane, I'm just glad your okay. You will remember though, the doctor's said this is probably tempory."

"Probably." He whispers looking down at his hands.

"Shane look at me." He turns up to face up to face mine. "You will remember everything okay."

"Okay." He whispers almost child like something that makes me want to cry.

"Come on it's late we should get back to sleep Shane." He nods and shuts his eyes as I lay my head back onto his shoulder. I glance at him once more with a smile on my lips.

...

I get up from being beside Shane and I asume the other's have not gotten here yet, besides, it is still before nine in the morning. I look back over at Shane who is still asleep and I smile. I grab my bags that I brought with me and make my way into the bathroom. I quickly change my clothes into a pair of red capris, a white top with a red heart in the center and my white sandal's, I quickly brush my hair and do not care about not wearing very much make up. I make my way back out to Shane's room and plop my bag in a chair. He is still asleep, but when I walk in he opens up his eyes.

"Hey sorry did I wake you up?" I question and he shakes his head. Good.

"No it's okay besides, this could be your payback for me waking you up last night." I roll my eyes.

"Whatever Popstar."

"It's rockstar to you Mitchie." I find myself laughing after he says that. _Glad to know he got his sense of humor back.._ I think as I plop back down beside him in the hospital bed and he does not seem to mind at all. Good. I smile at him and he smiles back at me.

"Do you feel alright?" I question.

"I feel fine Mitch will you stopping worrying.."

"Hey I'm your-" I stop myself and he looks me in the eyes.

"Girlfriend." He answers for me and all of a sudden, my eyes go wide. I stare him in the eyes and he offers me a tiny smile.

"This is real this is me I'm exactly where I'm supposted to be now.." His voice trails off and he suddenly grins at me. My eyes go wider and I smile too.

"Oh My God!" I say throwing my arms around his neck. "You rememered?"

He nods because yesterday he had _never heard that song._

"How much?" I question.

"Up until Connect Three was on _The Tonight Show_."

"So you remember our first summer?" I ask with my mouth now agape.

"Yes." He says bringing my lips in for a kiss, but something tells me this time will go slow, but until he remember's everything we will make new memories as well..

...

I look over to my mother as we sit in the hotel room together eating our dinner. Caitlyn, Nate, Charlie, Sarah, and Jason all went back to the hospital to see Shane and I am not really complaining I miss my alone time with my mother these days. She looks at me with a smile, but then her face grows into a serious look.

"Mitchie, I leave to go back to Camp Rock day after tomorrow and I am giving you a choice you can come with me or stay." I look at her and set down my fork on my plate.

"Mom I am going to be honest with you, as much as I love Camp Rock it won't be the same without Shane being there and he is getting better because today he remembered our first summer, I want to stay here with him mom because if something else happens and, I just want to be here." She nods and gives my shoulder's a light squeeze.

"Okay sweetie you can stay here, I trust you." I smile.

"Thank you mom." I say hugging her back just as tightly.

"Mitchie I know how much he means to you and I know that this is hard now, but trust me it will get better." I nod and go back to my food, every once in a while glancing at my mother with a light smile on my face. I know that Shane will get better than he is now, but I also do know that this is going to take some time to help it all get better, because he is going to get better sooner or later, and I am staying here with him until he does not matter how long it would take it to. I look back over to my mother who smiles at me with her wide, white smile. I just nod and send a silent prayer to God about Shane because he _will _get better. He will and I will make sure of it.

"Sweetie it's getting pretty late do you want to go to bed?" My mom asks me two hours later, the clock reads eleven and I just nod. It. Is. Late and I am very tired.

"Yeah I'll go in a minute mom." I answer as she nods and leaves the room.

I open up my phone messages and read through all of Shane and I's texts. I feel tears rolling down my cheeks, but tell myself that this is stupid and it probably is, but this is so hard, very hard. I slowly text him and press the send button.

_Feel better Popstar, I miss you. _

And I do.


	42. Chapter 42

Mitchie POV-

I slowly run the comb through my wet hair with a slight smile on my face. I look over at the clock and it reads 9 am. I sloftly sing along to the music in the bakground from the radio and let a tiny smile play on my lips. The songs ends and the broadcaster comes back on.

_"Shane Gray is said to be recovering now at the hospital and will be sent home-" _I cut the radio to the off button with a small sigh. I pull of a pair of shorts, a red Camp Rock tee shirt, and my red converse. I pull my green sunglasses that Shane got me and make my way to the main hotel lobby.

"Oh my gosh your Mitchie Torres arent you?" I turn about to see a little girl who cannot be more than six hold a sparkily pink pen and a notebook. I nod.

"Can you sign my notebook?"

"Sure." I answer with a sort of shocked smile and lean down to sign my name and add a heart on her notebook, give it back to her and she races off back to her mother, I keep the smile on my face and walk over to find Charlie and Mrs. Gray.

"Did that little girl just ask you for your autograph?" Charlie asks me as we get into her mother's car so we can go see Shane today. My mother left back to Camp yesterday, otherwise she would be driving us.

We get to the hospital and all three of us go up to Shane's room. Mrs. Gray anounces that she is going to go to the restroom leaving Charlie and I alone with Shane(who is sleeping.) I look down at my Camp Rock shirt with a smile and look back to Charlie. She smiles softly at me with a nod. I just nod back and look over at Shane. His hair is wet(he must have had a shower), it starts to curl at the ends and I smile because I like it curly. Charlie laughs softly and pulls out her phone, she starts to text someone and then looks back at me with a smile.

"Who are you texting?" I question smiling. She blushes and moves her dark hair out of her face.

"No one." She says with another blush. I narrow my eyes at her and she looks at me.

"Okay, but you have to promise that you won't say a thing." I just nod _What could be so important? _

"You know Josh from our school right?' I nod. Josh is our age, has dirty blonde hair that it a bit wavy, deep green eyes, and is a bit musclar. Most of the girls have a crush on him except me, Caitlyn, and Sarah.

"Well a couple days before school ended he asked me out and I said yes and well we haven't been able to go, but he just texted and said he was in Cali, and he wants to meet. You think I should go?" I look back over to my boyfriend to find that he is still asleep to the world and then turn back to Charlie.

"Yes go!" I say with excitment in my voice. She smiles at me and her cell phone beeps.

"Thanks Mitchie, he's picking me up in about ten minutes and we're going to the ice cream shop down the street." I nod and he goes over to Shane, kisses his forehead, and leaves the room to I am guessing to go find her mother. I watch her walk out of the door with her hair flowing down her shoulders, it is a bit wavy in the back and her bangs are pulled up off of her forehead. I smile a little and Mrs. Gray renters the room about twenty minutes later, it is just me and a sleeping Shane Gray. She looks at me with a small smile and I smile back softly.

"Mitchie did you know that I loved music when I was your age?" I shake my head. She smiles at me again.

"I did, I played guitar when I was your age, and the drums, my brother(Shane's uncle) Brown taught me.

"Brown's your brother?" I question. She nods.

"My adopted brother." I nod with a grin on my lips.

"Shane never told me that." She laughs.

"Mitchie, before he went back to Camp Rock two years ago we never had the greastest relationship and I want to thank you.." She looks me in the eyes. "You changed him and I am so sorry that you have to go through this." She lays a comforting hand on my arm.

"I understand Mrs. Gray." I tell her and she looks at me again.

Mitchie, I've known you for a while now, your dating my son and my daughter is one of your best friends, call me Becca." I nod softly.

"Okay." I tell her and then something pops up into my mind. "When will Shane be relesed to go back home?" She sighs softly and gives me a serious look.

"Mitchie I am going to be honest with you, I don't know." She says softly looking into my dark chocolate eyes. I just nod with a weak smile crosses my lips.

"I hope it is soon though." She adds in a whisper, and I don't lie because I do too.

**This was sort of a filler chapter and jwho knows Charlie could have a boyfriend? Huh? Tell me what you all think, If I have time I might update later tonight..**

**Seddielover945.**


	43. Chapter 43

Mitchie PoV-

I look out the widow of Shane's hospital room as the rain keeps running down the windows the steady streams. I sniff back a yawn and smile softly at the dark harried popstar sitting in the bed. He looks me in the eyes with a small smile coating his lips and I just nod softly.

"So have you been working on anything new lately?" He asks me pushing a lock of hair out of his eyes(its curly I might add.)

I shake my head back and forth.

"No." He offers me a little smile.

"The doctor's said I could go home tomorrow, I have to take it easy though, they say my ribs are almost healed, but that they don't know when I will get my memory back." I feel myself give and nod and then a smile and look into his eyes. He just smiles and tells me to come to him. I do. I walk over to his bed and then take a seat beside of him. His color is better and he is not as pale, but his hair is curly again, just the way I like it. By going home he means back to Camp Rock for both of us and Charlie, Mrs. Gray is driving us there because she doesn't want Shane to fly back just yet. I shut my eyes and lay my head against his shoulder and he lays a kiss on my forehead. Maybe going back to Camp Rock will make him remember.

...

"Were here, Mitchie, Shane wake up." Charlie says shaking on my shoulder lightly. I open my arms and see that Shane's arms are slipped around my waist and my head is resting on his chest. I smile over at Charlie as she shuts her mother's car door. Shane wakes up along with me and we both climb out of the car and I chuck Shane's leather jacket at him and he slips it on his shoulders. I roll my dark cocca eyes and smile a little at him. I grab my suitcase out of the car and Shane then does the same thing as me. I look over at him and then up at the stars with a small smile, so much has happened.

"Come on I'll show you to your cabin." I tell him as he follows me to the dirction that his cabin is in, the one that he has with Nate and Jason.

"Were back!" I call and Nate looks up from the spot on his bed and Jason waves with a smile.

"Hey man!" Nate says as he tells Shane which bed is his. I look at Nate.

"Do you think you can take it from here?" He just nods and Shane looks at me.

"Mitch, I'm not broken.." I nod, kiss his cheek and make my way to my own cabin, wiping the tears off of my cheeks, _but he is broken_ I think with a small sigh as I open up my own cabin door and am pilled in hugs by all of the girls, Ella, Tess, Peggy, Sarah, and Caitlyn. I smile at all of them.

"Awe thank you guys!" I say plopping down on my neatly made bed with the polka dot quilt covering it, with a fuzzy yellow pillow. Tess nods and looks me in the eyes.

"So how is he?" She asks with her voice going serious. I smile weakly as they all listen in.

"He's.." I pause. "Doing better he remebered the first summer here." She just nods and offers me a little bitty smile.

"Well thats good." Peggy replies. "How long till he gets his memory back?"

"That's the thing." I answer. "No one knows." The cabin grows silent and I share a look with Charlie. I let out a sigh and fall back on the bed, letting my head hit the pillow.

"No guys it's okay.." Charlie says taking the words right out of my own mouth and a small smirk appears on my lips.

"So how long is your mother staying Charlie?" Caitlyn questions with a smile, breaking the silence in our cabin. _Thank goodness. _

"Oh she's staying a couple of days, and Mitchie she said that she would be glad to help your mother in the morning, considering she's sharing the cabin with her." I let out a laugh from my lips.

"My mom would probably be thankful for the help.." Charlie smiles and just for a little while things feel normal again.

**I know this chapter is short, but It's getting late and I will try and update tomorrow! Cannot believe that this story has almost 100 reveiws! So far this story has the most reviews that I have ever gotten! So keep up the amazing reviews, LOVE YA!**

**Seddielover945.**


	44. Chapter 44

**Oh my gosh you guys never fail to amaze me! 102 Reveiws! Thank you all so so much! This is the most reviews that I have ever gotten and on forty-three chapters alone! WOW! **

**Seddielover945.**

Mitchie POV-

I open my eyes and it hits me that tomorrow is the day of Final Jam. I smile softly and in the past week Shane's memory has not gotten any better, and his mother is staying until day after tomorrow. During the past week Caitlyn and I have have been working on our Final Jam Performance and trying to make it perfect, but nothing is ever perfect so after two days Sarah just told me to go up there and have the time of my life. My dad in flying in tonight to see me perform tomorrow, he would be driving, but he told my mother that flying in would just be faster. I can't say I blame him though.. I hope Shane's memory inproves by the time Connect Three and I hit the recording booth in the next couple of weeks. I brush some hair back away from my eyes and pick myself up out of my Camp Rock bed. My mother gave all of us girls the next few days off considering Final Jam is tomorrow and that my father will be here to help her by dinner tonight. I throw on a pair of sweat's and a tee shirt with my slip on shoes, throw my hair up in a messy bun and leave my cabin. I look presentable, but today I'm going for the normal look, dispite what any other prissy girl wears and says to me. I make my way to find Caitlyn and Sarah and I do find them eating chips and laughing on the docks.

"Hey Mitchie!" Sarah says as I take a seat beside her on the docks. He dark hair is pulled up into a ponytail, she is wearing red sport pants, a white teeshirt with the logo for my dads hardwear store, and her her light brown slip on shoes, she is barely wearing any make up and she laughs, sticking another chip into her mouth. I look at Caitlyn with a smile, her loose curls are pulled up in a messy bun on the top of her head, she has on a neon green tee shirt with the schools debate team on it, a black pair of sweats, and her red converse. For summer the air is about sixty and chilly. I guess we all went for the normal look today.. I hear the sound of shoes clicking on the docks and look up to she Katie starring at us, her yellow tank it a bit to tight on her skinny stomach and her jeans stick to her curvy body, her hair is _perfect_ and she wears _Sperry's Top Sider's _ on her feet, and if I was lucky I might get a pair for my birthday or I would have to pay for them myself. She rolls her eyes and I feel an insult coming on. _Oh brother.._and who wears a tank top in sixty degree weather.. Um not me, but Katie does I guess.

"So loser's what are you up to?" She asks her voice dripping with sarcasm and venom and I just roll my eyes and so does Sarah and Caitlyn.

"Nothing.." Sarah answers like it is the most ovbious thing in the whole world.

"So Mitchie how's Shane?" The girl asks with the most _Like I would Care.._voice ever. At this I feel myself tense up slightly and look to Caitlyn and Sarah for support. They both give me smiles and I just nod.

"Like you _really_ care.." I spat at Katie.

"Oh Mitchie sweety, but I do care.." She answers with the most fake voice ever..

"Look, Katie you just need to butt out okay? This is my life and I can take care of myself. Shane is mine.." I say with a bit of venom, but that doesn't seem to fase her. She just looks into my eyes with the most cheesy smile on her lips. _Don't let her get to you.._I tell myself, but that may not even be possible.

"Such a shame too, I heard he forgot that you two were even together.." She says in a fake sweetie voice. I look at Katie and tears pirckle in my eyes. _You will not cry in front of her Mitchie! _

"Look Katie I am _so _sick of you thinking that you own me okay? Yes he did forget okay, are you happy now? But he was in a car wreck! He loves me deep down inside of there and I love him, nothing is _ever _going to change that, espepically not you Katie.. _Never." _She backs down slowly, but her eyes hold anger in them. _Serves her right. _

"Oh we'll just see about that.." She says.. _Will she ever learn? _"I'm singing at Final Jam tomorrow and once Shane hears me then I will go running into his arms forever..You got that? By the way, cute outfit." She says walking away and the last part of her voice is dripping with sarcasm.. Big Time. I look over at my friends and back down to my clothes, they both grin lightly at me and give me hugs. I just nod and stare at my sweats and tee again. _This is me._ I think, and I don't care what she thinks. I'm going to be myself...

**Long chapter I know and for all of you who want Shane's memory to come back don't worry it's all coming soon! Review!**

**Seddielover945.**


	45. Chapter 45

Mitchie POV-

I run my fingers through my neatly curled bangs and and sigh softly. Final Jam starts in an hour and I am curently wearing a yellow blouse, a white demin jacket, a pair of black skinny jeans, leather brown boots with buttons on the sides. Slver eye shadow, clear lip gloss, and light pink blush. I look over at Sarah who is tuning her guitar wearing a white lacey skirt, a silver fitted top and black knee high boots, her brown hair is waved loosey down her back and her blue eyes pop out from her black eye shadow. Charlie flattens out her slick black skinny pants, her purple off the sholder top and black ankle boots with one inch heels, her hair is crimped and her make up is done all fancy like. Caitlyn lays her hand on my shoulder and I look down at the clothes. A pair of navy form fitting jeans, a black tank top with a red dinum jacket. Her hair is like a pin and up in a pony tial, and her make up is simple and cute. Brown eye shadow, pink lip gloss and masscara. Tess offers me a small smile and her shiny knee lengh red dress shines in the light. Her hair is deeply curly and white eye shadow makws her dark eyes shine. I let out a small sigh and look at Charlie. She gives me a smile and runs off to see if Josh has gotten here yet. I laugh at the glow in her eyes as she runs out of the cabin. They are dating now, but are not _officially _boyfriend and girl yet. I shut my eyes and wait for the time to pass.

...

Caitlyn looks over at me with a smile as she starts up the music and I look out at the people in the Final Jam cabin.

"Go." She whisper's to Charlie as she steps out onto the stage looking into the mass of people, her mother, and Shane included. She smiles and starts to sing.

_Lets go back, back to the beginning, back to when the earth, the sun, the stars all alined. _

_Cause perfect, didn't feel to perfect. Trying to fit a square into a circle was my life, I defy.._

_Let the rain fall down and wake my dreams, let it wash away my sanity. _

_Cause I wanna feel the thunder, I wanna scream, let the rain fall down, I'm coming clean(I'm coming clean.)_

_I'm shedding, shedding every color, trying to find a pgment of truth beneath my skin. _

_Ohh.._

_Cause different, doesn't feel so different, and going on is better than always staying in, feel the wind._

_Let the rain fall down and wake my dreams, let it wash away my sanity, cause I wanna feel the thunder, I wanna scream. _

_Let the rain fall down, I'm coming clean._

_Let the rain fall, let the rain fall, I'm coming clean._

_Ohhh..._

_Let the rain fall down and wake my dreams, let it wash away my sanity, cause I wanna feel the thunder I wanna scream._

_Let the rain fall down, I'm coming clean. _

_Let the rain fall, coming clean._

_Let the rain fall down, I'm comimg clean._

_Ohh..Ohhh.._

_Let's go back, back to the beginning.._

She finshes the song and looks back at Caitlyn and the corwd screams and yelps at Caitlyn and Charlie as Caitlyn runs out on stage to her. She smiles as they hug and look back at me.

"Your were amazing.." She whispers and I nod and both of them backstage, sending me on stage.

"This was a song that a wrote a couple of weeks ago and it's called _Home To Me. _I hope you all like it" I can see Josh in the sea of people with his dirty blonde hair smiling backstage at Charlie and Shane smiling at me, sitting beside his mother and both of my parents.

_You look like Gorgia, on a cool summer day, your smile hits me like a brezze blowing off the lake._

_You talk like Kanas, you can see to the horizen no place for the words to hide mean what you say._

_Got a heart like Indina, laughs like Louisanna, take me down to Alabama, show me some of that layed back vibe, kissing while were wishing in the moonlight._

_Shine like Californina, high like an Arizoina noon time, baby when your all mine._

_Anywhere, any place I go you feel like home to me.._

_You feel like home to me._

_Love taking me across the map on the way to heaven's eye, gave everything I had._

_Lost my mind a couple times, met you, and I was sure I found the center of the universe, take the fast car never looking back. _

_No looking back. _

_Ohh Noo..._

_Got a heart in Indiana, laughs like Louisanna, take me there to Alabama, show me some of that layed back vibe._

_Kissing while were wishing in the moonlight._

_Shine like California, high like an Arizonia noon time, baby when your all mine, anywhere, anyplace I go._

_You feel like home to me..._

_You feel like home to me.._

_You feel like home..._

_Got a heart like Indiana, Laugh like Louisanna, Take me down to Alabama, show me some of that layed back vibe._

_Kissing while were wishing in the moonlight._

_Shine like California, high like an Arizona noontime, baby when your all mine, anywhere any place I go._

_You feel like home to me..._

_You feel like home to me.._

_You feel like home.._

_You feel like home to me..._

I end the song and stop playing my guitar, and what do I know the crowd of people are all of there feet screaming and clapping for my song and I catch Shane's eyes for a split second with my own eyes, a sly smile crosses over my pink glossy lips and he's clapping like a loontic. I let myslelf laugh and turn my guitar around to my backside. I walk off the stage with a small happy sigh.

"Mitchie!" Charlie and Caitlyn say and shower me with the biggest hugs ever.

"Go knock there socks off Sarah!" I say hugging my long time best friend tightly.

"Mitch, sweetie I think you already did that.." I roll my eyes at her comment and hand her, her guitar and she takes a deep breath, stepping out onto the stage to sing.

_New to town with a made up name in the angel's city chasing foturne and frame._

_And the camrea falshes make it look like a dream, you had it figured out since you were in school, everybody loves pretty, everybody loves cool._

_So overnight you look like a sixtys queen, another name goes up in lights like dimonds in the sky._

_And they tell you now your the lucky one, yeah they tell you now that your the lucky one, but can you tell me now your the lucky one?_

_The lucky one. _

_Ohh Oh._

_Now it's big black cars and Revia veiws, and your lover in the fouer doesn't even know you. _

_And your secret's end up splashed on the news front page, and they tell you that your lucky. but your so confused._

_Cause you don't feel pretty, you just feel used and all the young things line up to take your place._

_Another name goes up in lights, you wonder if you'll ,make it out alive. _

_And they'll tell you now, that your the lucky one, but can you tell me now that your the lucky one?_

_Yeah they'll tell you now that your the lucky one, can you tell me now that your the lucky one?_

_Ohh Ohh Ohhh.._

_It was a few years later when I showed up here and they still tell the legend of how you dissapeered. _

_How you took they money and your dignetty and got the heck out. _

_They say you bought a bunch on Lanicn wear, chose the rose garden over Madisen Square and it took some time, but I understand it now._

_Cause now my name it up in lights, but I think you got it right._

_Let me tell you now your the lucky one, let me tell you now your the lucky one._

_Let me tell you now your the lucky one._

_OHH OHH ohh ohh oh._

_Yeah they'll tell you now your the lucky one._

_And they'll tell you now your the lucky one._

_Oh oh ohhh._

_Oh Oh Ohh..._

Sarah smiles and the crowd claps, but Jason is probably the loudest of all, I can see Sarah's parents screaming and her mother has tears running down her cheeks. I laugh and Sarah runs back stage. All of us tackle her in hugs and soon enough were giggling. Now it is Brown's turn to annonce the Final Jam winner. We all crowd backstage grasping eachother's hands and sending silent prayers.

"Okay and now the moment you have all been waiting for.." Brown says.

"Charlie Gray!" He says and she stands in shock, but we all push her out onto the Final Jam stage. She smiles and brown pushes a trophy into his neices hands, she hugs Brown and Shane, Nate, and Jason climb the stage.

"Congrats Charlie you have a chance to record with your brother Shane!" Charlie lets out a laugh and hugs Shane around the neck. I laugh slightly and Charlie heads backstage again, along with Brown. I smile and hear my name being called.

"Daddy!" I say throwing my arms around his neck and he smiles as my mother hugs me as well. We break out embrace and look over to see the girls all squealing. I roll my eyes and look back to my parents.

"Mitchie that was wonderful!" My mom squeaks hugging me again causing my cheeks to go all red and dark. She laughs and I look back to where the girls _were_ a few moments ago. In that spot is a curly harried Popstar standing with his now healed hand shoved it the pocket of his jeans and the other is behind his back. My mom smiles knowilym despite my father's protests she drags him away to where Mrs. Gray (Becca) and Sarah's parents are out in front of the stage.

I walk over to Shane, pushing a lock of my brown hair behind my ear with a smile on my face. I look at Shane and he smiles at me. And he pulls a red rose out from behind his back. I smile and smell the rose. I then look up at him with the biggest grin ever on my lips.

"Mitch." He says. I look up into his eyes and he takes my hand, locking his fingers with my own.

"Yes?" I question and he leads me out of the Final Jam Cabin, and down to the docks in the night air. He doesn't say anything until we get there, he flips over a conue, hands me a life jacket and pushes it off into the water.

"Are you excited you record with me after camp?" I look into his eyes and my own go wide.

"Did the guys-" He cuts me off and rests his forehead against my own. In the mist of it all he looks into my eyes with a slight nod.

"No." He whispers so just I can hear him and I wrap my arms around his neck.

"You?" I question with questioning eyes.

"Yes." He replies and I press my lips against his own. I look into his warm eyes in the moonlight and he just smiles. We sit up right in the conue and I stare at my boots and jeans with a grin on my lips.

"Thank God." I mummer and look at him.

"What?" He questions with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Thank God you remembered Shane."

He just grins.

...

I walk back to my cabin around midnight and turn around, bitting my bottom lip and watching Shane disapeer into his own cabin.

"Where were you?" Sarah asks as soon as I enter the cabin.

"I was with Shane at the docks." She just smiles at me.

"You were amazing tonight Sarah." She blushes and I roll my eyes at this.

"Whatever, Mitchie you were too!" She says causing me to look around our cabin to see everyone, but Caitlyn.

"By the way, Sarah where is Caitlyn?" She smiles at me slightly.

"I think she's out with Nate.." I just nod. _Maybe just maybe they can get back together._

"So Sarah what did Jase say to you?" She smiles at me again.

"Mitchie!" She blushes..Again and I roll my dark eyes.

"Fine." I reply.

"I'll tell you tomorrow morning."

"Why not now Sarah?" I ask her.

"It's late were both tired." I just nod.

"Mitchie what are you not telling me?" She asks narrowing her eyes at me.

"He rememebered Sarah, he remembers everything." She just smiles and we fall asleep.


	46. Chapter 46

Mitchie PoV-

Today is our last day here at Camp Rock until next summer, I look down at my boots with a smile, helping my father pack away our kitchen suppiles and bags in my mother's catering van. I turn around spotting Shane making his way towards me. I let out a smile and turn to my father with a hopeful smirk and glint in my brown eyes.

"Go." He tells me and I smile, kiss his cheek and run off to Shane hearing my dad mummer something about me and boys. I roll my eyes and feel a pair of strong arms go around my waist.

"Morning Popstar." I say kissing him full on the lips and he grabs my hand, as we start to walk towards the docks.

"So we leave today." I mumble looking up at the curly hairred boy beside me, he offers me a smile and a wink.

"What?" I ask him with a knowing smirk. He looks at me as we both take a seat on the wooden dock above the Camp Rock Lake. He smiles softly and kisses me on the lips.

"Well do you realize that today is the day that we offically got together right here on this very dock?" He questions me and I nod, bitting on my lip with my teeth.

"I do." I tell him while he justs looks at me with a smirk.

"And." He continues "Since I won't be around for you birthday in Steptember I thought I would give you this now." He hands me a liitle black box and instructs for me to open it up. I look up at him now starring at the heart shapped locket in the plam on my hand. On one side it reads _Mitchie _and I flip it over, rubbing my finger over the writing. _To My Girl With The Voice, Love Always Shane. _I feel tears well in my eyes and hug his neck tightly.

"Awe Shane.." I say as he clips the necklace around my neck, as I lift up my dark brown hair.

"I love it." I tell him kissing his cheek softly.

"And I love you Mitchie." He whispers in my ear.

"I love you too." I say and he leans in to kiss me one more time as we sit on the dock in the morning light. We sit there looking and glancing at eachother for what feels like a lifetime, but neither of us care at all. I end up falling asleep and I guess Shane does too because we are woken up by my mother leaning over me and I open my eyes, starring at her.

"Sweetie were leaving.." I just nod and look over at Shane who helps me up off of the dock, those words I have been dreading since this morning and they come like a _pang _to my heart. Shane walks be back hand in hand to my mother's catering van. Where then I hug the girls goodbye and we all promise to keep in touch. I look at Caitlyn and she smiles. Mrs. Gray would be taking Charlie and Shane with her and Sarah would ride with Caitlyn and I, along with both of my parents. The last thing to do is say goodbye to my Popstar and I look at him with tearful eyes, Caitlyn and Sarah so the same and I look at them as well.

"I'll miss you so much." I whisper to Shane hugging him tightly and I hope and pray that he has a safe trip back. He nods and I look up at him.

"Me too, but I'll see you soon okay?" I nod and softly whisper back okay.

"Just don't leave again because I don't think that I could bare that." He offers me a small and sad laugh.

"I won't and besides you _never _lost me in the first place." I just nod and hang onto him for dear life, never ever wanting to let him go again. Shane kisses me softly and I just smile letting a few tears seap out of my eyes.

"Hey." He whispers wiping them away with his thumb. "I'll see you in a month."

"I know." I say back. "But a mouth is a long time Shane." He just nods.

"I know, but we can make it." I nod again at the loss for words. I kiss him once more time, soft and slow before I have to climb into my mother's van with her, Sarah, Caitlyn, and my father.

"See you soon okay?" He yells through the window after I shut the back door. I nod with a teary smile and my mother drives away with Shane and I waving at each other, Sarah and Caitlyn doing the same. I finger my necklace and smile a little, we can pull through.

...

I open up my bags as I unpack to find a folded up note at the bottom. I open it up carefully, noticing the famialr scarwled messy hand writing.

_Mitchie, I know your probably home already by the time you see this, but I miss you already. It's not even been one day and I am already counting down the days until the end of the month. I miss you Mitch. _

_Love, _

_Shane._

I let out a small laugh and tuck the note in my nightstand drawer. I then plop on my bed, with my fingers rubbing over my necklace.

**I know really short, but at least it's an update right? :) Sorry no Naitlyn here, but that will be coming soon! What did you all think of the goodbye?**

**SL945.**


	47. Chapter 47

Mitchie POV-

I open my eyes and look out my bedroom window.. The rain pours in steady beats that I can hear on the roof of my home. The sky is dark and gloomy looking and the clock read seven AM. Way to early to be up in the summer time. I lay looking out the window for awhile as the rain drops glide down the glass on the outside like a firework that just exploded. I smile softly and focus on the rain's tempo. We all left Camp Rock two days ago and I miss it already, but I love my home. Shane and I have talked three times in those two days and he tells me that he is a very needy Popstar(and yes he did use the word Popstar) I laughed and said that I guess he is. He then told me that after seeing me for a month and a half everyday, to not seeing me at all it is pretty tough. Yes it is. I have to agree with that. I lay for the next half hour starring at the bedroom window, and watching the rain pour down on them. I soon find myself drifting in the memories from this past summer until I fall into a deep sleep.

I find myself awake again two hours later and this time I am met with the very same rainy view from the last time. Dark and gloomy sky and black clouds. Gloomy day. I sigh outloud and look over at the picture of Shane and I that sits on my bedside table. I smile softly and then pull the dark purple bed sheets over my head, until I am no longer visible, but not before yanking my cell phone off of the table along with me. I go to my contacts and press to call Shane's phone number, Iay the phone up to my ear and he answers on the second ring.

"I miss you." I admit before he can even finsh his hello.

"I miss you too Mitchie." He answers and I know he is smiling on the other end of the phone line. I grin a large grin and glance up at the purple sheets.

"Is this stupid?" I question with wonder in my mind and in my voice as well. He chuckles.

"Is what stupid?" He questions me.

"I don't know, we just call eachother everyday like needy babies who need their pants changed."

"No. I think a lot of couple's do this." I roll my dark brown eyes. "Besides I think were supposted to call eachother a lot, because I don't see you very much Mitchie." I laugh softly.

"Oh I know that you don't."

"There's the point to this." He replies and I grip a hold on the bed sheets.

"Hey I gotta go okay Mitch? My mom's yelling at me to come and help her cook breakfast." I nod.

"See you Popstar."

"Bye Mitchie. I love you."

"Love you roo." And we hang up the phone.

...

"Mitchie there's someone here to see you!" My mother yells not even a hour later, but I am fully dressed in shorts, a tee shirt that has my father's hardware store logo on it, and my hair is brushed, hanging lossely over my shoulder's.

"You can send them upi!" I shout back and about thirty seconds later a girl enter's my room. Katie. I fold my arms across my chest and glare at her.

"What do you want?" I question and she pulls something out of her purse, and shoves it into my hands. A picture. I look down at the image and on the back it has a date. 6/27/12. Yesterday. I flip open the picture and gasp. It's Shane walking in a park with another girl, and there. Kissing. I feel the tears weal in my eyes and there is no way that this is photo shopped. I look back up at Katie who nods.

"I just thought you might want to know."

**I know right, but please don't hate me now everything cannot always be all happy in thsi, there has to be drama and heartbreak somewhere! :) Review please!**

**Seddielover945.**


	48. Chapter 48

Mitchie POV-

After Katie leaves I lay in my bed, curled up in a ball with tears streaming on my pink cheeks. I do not dare look at the picture and fear crosses my mind. _It cannot be true, but... No come Mitchie get ahold of yourself here it's Shane, he loves you and only you._

"Shane." I whisper as his name rolls off of my tounge like butter, but fades into the air in a matter of seconds, and my room goes silent once more. A watery smile lays on my cracked lips for a few seconds then, that fades too. Just like his name.. I look over at my phone to see the screen is flashing. _One new voicemail: Shane._ I feel a couple tears roll as I read his name, but I click the _hear voicemail _ button anyways.

_"Hey Mitchie, I miss you, and you were right I am a needy Popstar, don't tell the guys I told you that. Anywho, Can't wait to see you, Love You." _Those two words make me crack a smile. _Love You. _He does. I know that he does, he does love me. The voicemail was an older one from a few months agao, but my phone is stupid sometimes..I smile, but I know I could listen to his voice all day. I call his cell phone number and again he answers on the second ring.

"Hey Mitch." He says. I smile and keep telling myself that the picture was a fake one.

"Hey, to you too." I reply, while trying to keep my voice from cracking.

"What's wrong?" He questions me so I guess that didn't work.

"Nothing.." I try and push it aside, but lets face it he's going to find out.

"Mitch.." He whispers. I sigh softly holding the phone closer to my ear.

"Okay, well Katie came by and showed me a picture, a picture of you kissing another girl.." I hear the Popstar sigh, and this doesn't sound good...Did he?

"Mitchie, I am going to be completely honest with you, I did kiss another girl." And. There. Goes. My. Heart. _Boom. _

"Shane.." I whisper with tears following his name as they come to my eyes.

"Mitchie.." He says and I can hear his strong voice break as well.

"Why?" I question my voice leaving my mouth. _ .Break. _

"It was for this photo shoot with _PopBeat_ _Magazine._"

"Shane why didn't you say something?" I question him feeling the feeling of pain rip apart my insides.

_"I Did." _He replies.

"Then why _did _you?" I ask him once more, with my tears running freely down my cheeks.

"Mitch..I tried.."

"It doesn't sound like you tried very hard Shane.." I say with my voice on edge.

"But.." He whisper's like a broken little boy.

"No. Buts. Shane. No excuses." I tell him not caring to wipe away the tears.

"Fine then." He says forcefully.

"Fine." I reply, just the same way.

"Goodbye Mitchie." He almost yells.

"Bye Forever Shane." I scream and throw my phone against the wall not caring where it lands. I hear a _thud_ and let out a choking sob, come out from the thoat. The next thing I know though Caitlyn is in my room wearing a smile the size of a football field, but once she sees me sobbing(now in the middle on the floor) it fades quickly.

"Shane and I broke up.." I wail as she embraces me in a hug.

"This may be a bad time Mitch, but Nate and I our back together."

**I know you all probably hate me, and this chapter is short, and sucky, but please review anyways! :) Please! I want to know what you all thought! My goal is to get up to 120 or so by the next chapter! :) So please review!**

**Seddielover945.**


	49. Chapter 49

Mitchie POV-

I feel anger rush through me, at myself for being so stupid and at Shane. I push the picture frame off of the bedside table, and the glass goes shattering onto the hard wooden floor. Along with my heart. The sound of breaking glass shatter's on the ground and echo's in my ears.

"Mitchie what happened?" I look up to see my mother's face as she kneals down beside me. I start to cry and feel the heart shaped necklace around my neck._ The one he gave me_. I feel more tears weal in my brown eyes as my mother brings me close to her, stroking my hair. I glance down at the broken pieces of glass now over Shane and I's smiling faces. We looked happy. _We were happy. _

"Mitchie?" I look up at my mother and wipe the tears away from my eyes. I nod and she slowly picks up the picture of us from underneath the shattered glassy pieces. She places it in my hands and I look at her.

"I feel like such an idoit." I whisper. My mother nods and she whispers words to me.

"Did I ever tell you about your father and I?" I shake my head.

"No." We sit back against my bed, and she just grins softly at me.

"We broke up too, for about a year and I thought my life was ending, now that I look back on it I laugh, but not then, I cried for weeks. It felt like years though. We were both hurting and your grandfather thought I was aboslutely insane for running back to him, but guess what? He learned to except my choosing and well here we are today." I smile and hug my mother tightly. I grace my finger's over the heart on my neck one more time with a watery smile. She looks at me as well, with a smile.

"Did I hear glass break?" Caitlyn questions walking into the room. I simply nod. She sees both of us in the floor.

"Why of corase Caitlyn." She smiles as sits down beside me.

"Just give it time Mitch." She whispers to me and I know that she is right.

...

Caitlyn POV-

"I'm worried about her Nate." I whisper as he pecks me on the forehead with his lips. He nods and looks at me with his brown orbs.

"Did I tell you what Shane did last night?" I shake my head.

"No." He smiles and starts in on his story.

"Last night, he screamed at Jason because he kept messing up on the vocal for _Love is on it's way,_ he stormed out the recording booth faster than lighting, and left. Do you know he hasn't done that in almost two years? It's been three weeks Caitlyn and he's getting all jerky again." I nod and hug him a little bit, I could see that, Shane getting jerkyish again because well.. Mitchie was the one who changed him and without Mitchie..

He smirks softly at me.

"I'll be okay Cait." He whispers, kissing me.

**This is really short and I know it, but the next one will be longer. Oh so don't you all feel for Mitchie and Shane? And the Natlyn fluff! :) I hope to be to 130 reviews by the next chapter, so review!**

**Seddielover945.**


	50. Chapter 50

Mitchie POV-

I open my eyes and the sunlight peeks in through the curtians. I shoot up out of bed when I realize that today is the day that I record with Connect Three. I take a quick shower, let my hair dry, I pull on a pair of jean capris, a red top that reads the words _love and music_ in black lettering. I pull on my red converse and curl my hair slightly. I then put on light makeup, blush, powder, and mascara. I walk down the stairs of my house when a squeal, Caitlyn and I would be flying out with my mom today at noon, and meeting the guys at the airport. I reach up to my neck to feel Shane's necklace still on. I smile softly, we haven't talked at all since the break up and I am still hurting, but it has gotten better.

...

Noon comes quicker than I thought it would and soon I find myself on a plane with Caitlyn and my mother at my sides. I look over at Caitlyn and she gives me a small smile. I know that we are almost to California, and I turn my head to face the window. My phone rings in the next ten seconds and caller ID almost makes me choke on the snack mix that I am eating. Shane. I put down the snack mix and press the answer button.

"Hello?" I smile a little bit, but the shock is still there.

"Hey, sorry I called, but Nate couldn't get ahold of Caitlyn." I take in a deep breath and then let it back out, after almost a month of not hearing his voice it comes at a shock. His necklace still is clasped around my, as a symbol of us. I still love him you know.

"It's alright." He takes in another deep breath.

"Nate and I are picking you all up from the airport, so run fast there will be a car waiting." I let out a small laugh, but even with him making jokes he sounds tired and worn out.

"K, see you then." I can almost tell he is smiling, but I can't be for sure.

"Bye." I press the _end call_ button, and let out a sigh falling back onto the seat of the airplane. Caitlyn looks at me with questioning eyes and I just nod, while wiping away a couple tears.

"I'm fine." I say and shut my eyes tight, I didn't know this would be a nightmare.

...

"There they are." I lift my head up from where I am getting my bags and look to where Caitlyn is. I spot them from a distance. Shane and Nate. Shane looks tired, but when he spots me I can see the light, in his chocolate colored eyes. The hurt is still there and I can see that as well. The three of us walk over to them, Caitlyn kisses Nate quickly and I do my best to aviod eye contact with Shane. We get to the car and I get stuck in the back with Shane, Caitlyn sits in the seat ahead of us, and my mother in the passenger seat as Nate drives. I start that they stuck us back in here together on purpose.

"So how have you been?" I question with a small smile and Shane runs his hands through his hair.

"Do want the truth?" He asks me with a little smile. I just nod letting him know to continue.

"Mitchie, horrible." I just nod.

"Me too." He rasises an eyebrow and he spots the necklace on my neck. A small smile passes his lips. I nod and his fingers touch mine. I smile and Nate breaks apart our moment.

"Were here you guys!" I just nod and we all climb out of the car. Yes this still hurts.

**Chapter 50 you guys! Love it? Hate it? R&R I hope to be up to 135 or so by next chapter! :)**

**Seddielover945.**


	51. Chapter 51

**Bold- MITCHIE **_Italics-Shane_ **Underlined- Both**

Mitchie POV-

"Wow." The one word popped out of my mouth as the guys led us to the recording studio. Shane just gave me a smug smile and plopped himself down on the couch. We sit in silence as I akwardly take a spot next to him, as Nate, my mother, Caitlyn and Jason went to find their producer. The room goes silent again and I play with my fingers. Shane breaks the silence after some time, and turns to me.

"So wrote any new songs lately?" I smile and give him a reply.

"A few." The dark harried boy rolls his eyes and sits back on the couch. Nate and Jason soon come back with a man wearing a patched leather jacket, and jeans. His face is clean and shaved. He shakes my hand a welcomes me to California. We sit and talk for about ten minutes and their producer, Dave looks at me.

"So Mitchie the boys and I were thinking, would you like to have a couple of your own songs on Connect Three's album?" I feel a smile coming on and my brown eyes go wider than a football feild. I turn to Nate, Jason, and Shane the very last. They are all nodding, and I hug the closet person that is by me. Which just so happens to be Shane. For a moment everything feels normal again and I mumble a thank you in his ear. A wider smile graces his lips and he looks at me.

"So are you ready to get started?" I nod and Shane and I break the hug. He leads me into the recording booth and instructs for me to put the head phones on my ears, I do of corase. After about ten or so minutes of instructions he leaves me alone and Dave instructs for me to sing. I take a deep breath and sing, Nate told me that they would record the music part later. I shut my eyes and let memories fade back to me.

_Did you forget?_

_That I was even alive, did you forget?_

_Everything we ever had, Did you forget?_

_Did you forget, about me?_

_Did you regret? _

_Ever standing by my side, did you forget?_

_What we were feeling inside? _

_Now I'm left, to forget about us._

_But somewhere we went wrong, we were once so strong, our love is like a song, you can't forget it._

_So now I guess, there is where we have to stand._

_Did you regret? _

_Ever holding my hand, never again. _

_Please don't forget, don't forget._

_We had it all, we were just about to fall even more in love then we were before._

_I won't forget, I won't forget._

_About us._

_But somewhere we went wrong, we were once so strong, our love is like a song, you can't forget it. _

_Somewhere we went wrong, we were once so strong, our love is like a song, you can't forget it at all.._

_And at last, all the pictures have been burned._

_All the past, is just a lesson that we learned. _

_I won't forget, please don't forget._

_Us._

_Somewhere we went wrong, our love is like a song, but you won't sing along._

_You've forgotten about us. _

I open my eyes and look to Dave, his jaw is hanging wide open. I smile like a loonitic and look to Caitlyn, my mother, Nate, Jason, and Shane very last. He smiles softly and moments later the recording booth door opens and he steps inside. I remove the large head phones from my ears and look at the Popstar.

"That was.." He stops and his eyes dart to my neck, to the necklace.

"About us wasn't it?" I feel myself give him a nod and he just gives me a nod too. I suddenly hear Dave's voice fill up the music recording studio.

"Okay, Mitchie that was great." I smile and nod one more time, but this time it's Shane that speaks up.

"Caitlyn sent me the music for the duet you wrote a couple of weeks ago?" I rasie my eyebrows and the song he says surprises me.

"_On The Line." _I smie at him.

"She wants me to sing it with you." His eyes hold a questioning glint and I smile again.

"I'm okay with that Shane." He just nods and this time there will be both of us singing, but I know how I get when I sing with Shane. This could go two ways, and I it kind of scares me. This time though, I hear music fill my ears and Dave tells us both to sing.

**I didn't wanna say, "I'm sorry for breaking us apart." **

_I didn't wanna say It was my fault even though I knew it was._

**I didn't want to call you back even though I knew I was wrong.**

**Yeah I knew I was wrong**

**One in the same, never to change, our love was beautiful**_._

**We had it all destened to fall, our love was tragical.**

_Wanted to call. _

**No need to fight.**

_You know I wouldn't lie._

**But tonight, we'll leave it on the line.**

**Listen Baby.**

_Never would have said forever, if I knew we'd end so fast._

**Why did you say I love you, if you knew it wouldn't last?**

_Baby, I just can't hear what your saying, the line is breaking up._

**Or is it just us?**

**One in the same, never to change our love was beautiful. **

**We had it all, destened to fall.**

**Our love was tragical.**

_Wanted to call._

**No need to fight.**

_You know I wouldn't lie._

**But tonight we'll leave it on the line.**

_I try to call again I get your mailbox._

_Like a letter left unread._

**Apologizes are often open ened.**

**But this one's better left unsaid.**

**One in the same, never to change, our love was beautiful.**

**We had it all, destened to fall our love was tragical.**

_Wanted to call._

**No need to fight!**

_You know I wouldn't lie!_

**But tonight, we'll leave it on the line.**

**We'll leave it on the line!**

_Yeah._

_Oh yeah!_

**We'll leave it on the line tonight!**

I look over at Shane as we both slip off our head phones, a small smile crosses my lips, and then his own. I feel myself lean into Shane and our lips connect. My arms wrap around his neck, but then realization hits me. I pull away and run out of the recording booth faster than lighting, with Shane screaming my name.

**I haven't updated in forever, but here you all go! R&R, love you all!**

**Seddielover945.**


	52. Chapter 52

Mitchie POV-

I pull myself down in the grass outside of the record studio building. I cannot hear Shane's footsteps behind me anymore so I just assume that he has stopped chasing after me. I feel wet salty tears roll down my my roesy cheeks, my breath catches as I see a pair of worn converse stop walking beside me. Their a black and dusty with really worn out strings, but I would reconize anywhere. Shane Gray's. I do not dare look up at him as my tears keep rolling down my face and hitting my jeans. I shut my chocoalte colored eyes, but I can hear him take a seat beside me on the grassy, green ground. Neither one of us say anything for quite sometime, but Shane finally breaks the silence.

"Mitch?" I pop my head up and for the first time in what feels like forever and, I look over at the curly harried popstar. I can still feel the watery tears running down my face as I look into his deep brown eyes. They hold a sad tint to them, but they continue to stare at me. I hide my face in my knees and they soak up my tears.

"Mitch you can cry in front of me you know that right?" Shane's voice is gentle and smooth, but I don't give him one reply. I feel his hand stroke my hair.

"Shane." I whisper and look him in the eyes. The curly harried popstar just shakes his head and drapes his hand over my shoulder.

"Shane I can't do the us thing, not after what happened." He takes his thumb and strokes my cheek. It burns from his touch, but I don't smile. It hurts to much.

"Mitchie, I love you." I wipe away my saltly tears and glance over at him. His big brown eyes sparkle with light and he stares at me. I feel myself tense up as he brings me closer to him. Why? Two months ago, it would have not been this way. I know that and deep down in my heart I know I do love him, but I can't shake the feeling of axiety in the pit of my stomach. My cheeks feel sticky and I can feel the tears drying by now. My eyelids begin to feel heavy, and I lean deeper into Shane. He promised me that I wouldn't loose him, but look at us now.

"I love you too Popstar." I whisper and drift off into a deep sleep.

**A/N- So I wrote this is class, something I never do, but I hope this worked out well, R&R.**

**Seddielover945.**


End file.
